Moments with him
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: The moments we were together were just that. Yet be it a sad one or a happy one, I wouldn't want it any other way. ReaderxVarious
1. Moment One

50 KHR drabbles.

121 words out of 100

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR!

* * *

_:Lussuria:_

* * *

"Lussuria," you whimpered out, gingerly holding your broken left arm, "It hurts."

"Come here dear, Mama's gonna take care of ya~" spoke the eccentric man softly, his hand rubbing your back, while his peacock ruffled its feathers. A warm light surrounded it, and you could feel it flowing through you as its beak pressed against your arm. It pulled away from you as soon as it finished healing, and resumed what it was doing previously.

You stretched your arm slowly, still feeling the ghost pains from before. You contently sighed, and smiled tiredly.

"Thanks Luss."

Lussuria smiled at you, leaning in and kissing your forhead.

"Anything for you dear~"

* * *

**AN: **

Hopefully you KHR! readers like this.

.Review.

_Bye Bye,_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

**Edited: 6/02/10 Thank you StMomo:) Critiscm even for the minor things helps alot:D**


	2. Moment Two

50 KHR Drabbles

77 words out of 100

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR!

* * *

_:Slight Fran:_

* * *

"Hey Fran..."

"Yes?"

You stepped closer to the frog hat wearing boy, your fingers curling around his silky hair.

You opened your mouth to say something, but were interrupted by a loud crash and a screaming voice similar to Squalo's.

You stepped away from him

"Never mind," was quickly said and you proceeded to approach the silver haired swordsman.

As you felt the gaze of the turquiosed haired boy, you sighed.

Regret echoed in your heart once again.

* * *

**AN:**

Thank you to Shoujogirlfan for being my only reviewer and favoriter:)

Those of you out there don't be scared to review, mm'kayy?

_Bye bye,_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

**Edited: 6/02/10 Thank you StMomo:) Critiscm even for the minor things helps alot:D**


	3. Moment Three

Thanks Shoujo-Chan for reviewing:)

245 words out of 100 (A couple go over the hundred word marker:P)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR!

* * *

_:Sortof Mammon:_

* * *

The bass rattled the windows; caused withering bodies, hearts, and blood to speed up.

The voice slithered itself out of the stereo heads, wrapping around peoples heads and hypnotizing them.

Sitting in one of the booths was a mysterious figure, a heavy silken cloack wrapped around their body. A bizarrely shaped glass with red heavy liquid was raised to their pale purple lips and slid gingerly around their mouth, probably tingling their pink tongue and slipping past their throat.

_They was a he._

He always ignored the booming music, the peoples moans of glee tearing through the air, always ignored the women and men coming up to him and questioning him. They always ended up turning away though, slightly upset that he ignored them.

Tonight was no different; it definitely wasn't.

He was here, sipping the same bloody drink, but it felt different for once.

This time he left his cup half full, and made his way over to the exit, where I stood as security.

"Have a good night, sir."

He turned to look at me and I wondered what exactly would happen.

His supposedly purple lips were a light red now, upside down traingular markings peaked from his hood as well as a vibrant lilac eye.

"Hmm." his hand brushed my cheek and I knew my face was pink.

He smirked.

"Good night." he breathed as the dark night swallowed him

I just continued to stare after him, even after he was gone.

* * *

**AN: **

By the way its Adult!Mammon. Though I think every body got that.

_.Review Dearies:). I'm open for requests._

Bye-Bye,

Sorugao-BandGeek

* * *

_Edited: 6/02/10 Thank you StMomo:) Critiscm even for the minor things helps alot:D_


	4. Moment Four

50 Drabbles!

253 words out of 100. (Its a droubble)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR!

* * *

_:Slight Squalo:_

* * *

"Squalo..."

"What?" grunted the man splayed out on the couch

"Bye," you turned on your heel and left, noticing that once you said that, Squalo scoffed and returned his attention to the TV.

"[Name.]-san,"

"Yes Fran?" you looked at the younger turquiosed haired boy, probably for the last time

"Be safe."

You smiled.

Your hands rested on his shoulders, and you planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

As quickly as you had done that, you were already out, speaking the last sentence to the boy

"I'll be on the news**.[1]"** the door was slammed right behind you, Fran's apatheticly cute face being the last thing you saw

You threw your things into the trunk of your car, and seconds later you were already speeding down the highway.

"I'll sell the car, live in Europe for awhile, then head over to Austria. No one knows me there," you murmured out, as you revved the engine into third shift

"Gone, gone, gone...bye, bye." you mumbled out

[-o-]

"VOII! Where is that woman?"

"She left, sempai." replied Fran as he nibbled on a apple slice

"Where'd that idiot go?"

"Don't know, she just left."

"Why the hell she leave?"

Fran starred Squalo, wondering if he should really answer.

"Stupid, stupid Sempai."

* * *

**AN:**

**[1]** I actually just wanted to put that there.

So other than that I have a couple requests, and they'll be up after I'm done with the Varia. I don't think I have anything else to say, other than its hard to write just 100 words:(

_D:So review please:D _

Bye-bye,

Sorugao-BandGeek

* * *

_Edited: 6/02/10 Thank you StMomo:) Criticism even for the minor things helps alot:D_


	5. Moment Five

50 drabbles!

422 words out of 500 (this time around). Make sure to know that there _are _mistakes here and there. Why? Meh, I don't want to&Cause I suck at proof-reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_:Belphegor _(no ouji)_: _

* * *

"The prince only deserves the best," claimed Belphegor once again as he tried to pick a fight with you, even though that itself was a very bad idea.

"..." you sighed for the hundredth time, failing to mask your growing irritation with Bel. You closed your eyes, leaned your head back, and rested your lithe hands on your swollen stomach.

"Oh princess~" Bel apparently didn't like being ignored, as he was now holding his oh-so-favorite knives between his fingers.

"Don't start dear~" you called out, equally as sweet as he had done.

He didn't seem to like your imitation (nor your attitude) as a knife whizzed by your cheek and embedded itself into the wooden board your head currently rested on.

You felt the slow trickle of blood down your cheek, could feel _and hear _his laughter bouncing on your skin and in one ear, out the other. The baby kicked damn it! It kicked cause your heart was beating to the current song of rage bubbling within you.

"Get. Out." you stated through gritted teeth, your eyes narrowing into slits as you took in his still laughing form

"No."

You (gracefully) stood up from the bed, headed towards the door, and tried to open it; only for that damned prince to slam it shut.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Kitchen."

"No princess is not." he taunted, his finger tracing along your jaw line

Inwardly you rolled your eyes, outwardly you just scowled and wanted to rip his face off (like so many other times).

"Lussuria!" you yelled out, knowing your (best) friend and future god father (or mother) to your child will come to aide you.

"Coming dear!~" you heard his voice echo down the hallway

The door tried to open, but Bel kept it closed. That is until you managed to punch _and _kick him out of the way.

"What is it [Name]?" asked Lussuria as he walked into the room to look you up and down (geez he was such a mother hen, but it _was _Bel with who you are with). **[1]**

"I want to go out Luss!" you whined, stepping forwards and wrapping your arms around the mans neck, while Lussuria's arm wrapped around your waist, while the other one patted your head, his cheek resting against yours.

"Oh we'll go where ever you want honey, just let me finish making Xanxus' lunch."

"Alright-y then~" you said cheerfully, allowing the older man to lead you out

"Princess is going to be in trouble~" jeered Bel as he watched Lussuria lead you out

You turned around and threw him a knowing smirk.

"I know~"

* * *

**AN:**

**[1] **it sounds weird to me, thats all.

Now I'd like to thank those reviewed (again): **omgpink! Zialialis; choukissu12: StMomo-HevimanKeli=Shoujogirlfan+ & Mitsuki Raiku. **I really appreciate you guys taking your time for reviewing these dribbles (as I've now started to call them), and pointing out mistakes.

On another note I'd like to say that the _Varia Punks _are almost over, though I have no idea what to write for Levi.

Now for those who have requested some of the bishounen, they _will _be showing up, though not just right away. I have this planned out on which family or gang, decimo or primo(for vongola), or outsiders I'm going to do. The next ones I'm leaning towards doing next is probably the _Vongola Decimo Guardians. _Though whose the first one I'm going to write for them, you'll find out within the next three days.

I don't think I have any else to say, but if you spot a mistake please tell me.

_.Click:Review:Sigh:Done._

Bye-bye,

Sorugao-BandGeek


	6. Moment Six

50 drabbles!

450 words out of 500.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_:Xanxus:_

* * *

"Get the fuck out."

The sound of a champagne glass breaking against someone's head, a loud yell and the double doors being thrown open met your ears.

Your eyes turned towards the sound and you saw that it was Squalo. He was throwing one of his pissy fits once again and you couldn't help but sigh.

"You. I'm expecting you in my room," he growled out, not even bothering to meet your eyes.

You hummed in agreement and proceeded to enter the room your elder had just gotten out of. You rolled your eyes as you saw how calm Xanxus looked sitting on his couch, like if he hadn't just had a one sided argument with his Rain Guardian.

You stepped over the broken glass, hearing a muffled crunch as your shoe stepped on a small piece of it and proceeded to head towards where Xanxus sat.

"That's the second time today, Xanxus."

"..."

He didn't retort back, he just kept his eyes closed, chin balanced on the palm of his hand like always.

You placed the tray of food on the table and clasped your hands once you didn't have to carry that damned food anymore.

"I hope it's to your liking," you said crisply, turning away from the man to leave, only to have his hand grab your wrist and pull you down to his eye level. His breath fanned itself across your face; you couldn't help but flinch when you smelled the alcohol.

"I didn't dismiss you yet."

Well he was being awfully...nice?

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" you questioned, your eyes locking with his red ones.

You saw his lips tilt into a smirk at the edges and you could say you really weren't expecting the painful kiss he gave you. His teeth bit into your bottom lip and he didn't let up until the poor thing bled. As quickly as it had started it ended and you went stumbling backwards as he pushed you away.

"Get out."

With a frown on your lips, you nodded at his order and left, quickly shutting the door behind you. You just stood there, sucking on your bottom lip and wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Voi! Woman, hurry up!"

With an annoyed look, you headed in the direction of the annoying man's voice, smoothing out your skirt, more out of habit than necessity, before you entered his room.

"Brother, I'm here."

You were let in easily,apart from the shouting Squalo was doing, and set about the task of getting the remaining shards out of your brothers hair.

-[-o-]-

Xanxus starred at the closed door for a while before he turned to his meal.

"This had better be fucking worth it."

* * *

**AN:**

I'd really like to thank StMomo for proof-reading this, she fixed the little errors and mistakes in this one. I'll also like to thank those who reviewed (:P) **StMomo; Shoujogirlfan&herfriend_-Zialialis: omgpink! Hevimankeli[] and Azuriean.**

Now the next chapter is the last one for the _Varia Punks: Levi, _and thats when I'll be starting with the other characters:P

Hopefully you guys like this one, as much as I liked ignoring my teacher and writing this. (I failed at writing notes and got a zero for the day) hehe.

_&Out of habit I'll say review:P_

Yours truly, Sorugao-BandGeek

**PS: OMFG todays our band banquet and we'll find out who is the new junior staff members! I hope I either made Assistant Drum Major or Captain for the low winds and brass:O I'm totally psyched! :D Pray for me! LMAO**


	7. Moment Seven

50 drabbles!

280 words out of 200.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_:Levi:_

* * *

"Levi..."

"What is it, (Name)?" asked the tall (weird) man, not even bothering to look at you.

You refrained from flinching at the tone of his voice and at his way of trying to ignore you once again.

"It's about your daughter," you murmured, going up to stand in front of him. "She wants to see you."

"I have no daughter."

Another slash at your heart, another rekindling of your sleeping fire.

"Levi...just this once, please you don't know..."

"I know that whatever you are going to say next isn't going to matter. Excuse me, (Name)," he said as he walked away from you.

"But Levi," you whispered, cupping your hands and resting them on your chest. "She's dying. Our baby is dying," you cried out to yourself.

_'I'm sorry, (Name), but Xanxus told me to stay away from you and our child and I must do as Xanxus say. If I don't it'll be worse for the two of you.'_

A guilty conscience was all Levi could carry around, months after he heard that his four year old child had passed away.

He remembered when he had heard about the news, remembered how devastated you were and how everything seemed to fall out of order for a while.

There he sat on his bed, in a gray muscle shirt and black sweats, a towel wrapped around his neck, his gaze entirely on the pale brown wall in front of him. He was alone, though this time his loneliness felt different, so different.

And as a few tears slipped away from his eyes. He couldn't help but regret following Xanxus' orders.

* * *

**AN:**

No more _Varia _until I decide when I decide to write another dribble for them.

Thanks again to **StMomo **for proof-reading this and also saying she like it:) And to those who reviewed: **Mitsuki Riaku: Zialialis- Shoujogirlfan; Hevimankeli_ Omgpink~ **thank you!

Zialialis: I'm also jealous on how fast and update this booklet regularly. I think KHR! took over my mind:P Damm them.

_Review:D hehe. _Its habit I have of saying this:P

**Yours truly,**

**Sorugao-BandGeek.**

PS: OMFG I made Section Captain for low reeds!:D Hurrahh! &Officially 20 days from now I'm divorcing my 15th year of living, and marrying my 16th year of living:P


	8. Its what we live for: Moment Eight

50 drabbles!

289 words out of 200:P

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Reborn:

* * *

_I never wanted this, but it was happening even if I was totally against it._

"Reborn?" you called out softly to the (recently turned Arcobaleno) hitman.

"What is it?" he sounded far off and angry; he didn't even bother looking at you

You opened your mouth, a choked noise coming from you. "Oh Reborn!" you cried out, letting yourself fall to the floor, your palms keeping you up against the cold, wooden floor.

The baby turned to look at you, his cherub-like face emotionless.

"Come here."

You sniffed, a bit miffed at having shown such emotion. You stood up once again and walked until you stood in front of the infant. You knelt down, fingertips brushing the floor.

"Yes?"

His fedora shadowed his eyes, keeping you from being able to read his onyx eyes.

He hopped onto your lap and tried to wrap his arms around you; instinctively, you wrapped your arms around him and held him carefully. His head rested against the crook of your neck, puffs of warm air hitting the skin there and sending shivers down your spine.

"This is going to be the last time, huh?" you questioned sadly, hands rubbing around his tense back.

"Yes."

You sighed, setting Reborn down and standing up before taking a few steps away from him.

"Hopefully I'll see you again."

And without even sparing him a glance or another word, you turned and walked away.

You didn't catch his downtrodden expression, and this was a good thing because if you did, it would have make it harder than it already was to leave.

"Hopefully," he murmured, as he stared at your form, probably and preferably for the last time.

* * *

**AN:**

Boo!:D

Yup. I'd like to thank **StMomo! **for proof-reading once again:) She's awesome.:P Now to those who reviewed **Shoujogirlfan: Zialialis- Mitsuki Riaku:))**

So as you can see this one can go either way: _CuteBabies: or GodFatherPeeps _(Arcobaleno&VongolaFamily:PPossiblly if I go with the second choice, I'ma start with the decimo vongola, and then go on from there:D)

&I think thats all. So once again I'll say,

_Review:D_

_HellerGoodBye:_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

_**PS**_**: I'm getting a laptop! I'm so frkken happy:D**


	9. Its what we live for: Moment Nine

50 drabbles!

194 words out of 200.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Tsuna:

* * *

"What?"

"Just do it...please?"

"I refuse to do that," you said stoically, crossing your arms underneath your chest.

"Why?" God, his voice was getting that whiny edge to it.

"Because, you idiot!" you hissed out, your expression contorting to one of pure annoyance.

"Alright. I'll just go find someone else."

"...Exactly who did you have in mind?" you asked, the corner of your lips twitching.

"Haru...Kyoko...Bianchi...any one of them."

You frowned. No way in hell were you letting _them _help your friend.

"What exactly do I have to do?" you asked cautiously, walking over to stand by him.

Inside his mind he smirked; outside, his milky brown eyes twinkled with mirth.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, lacing his fingers over the curve of your bum. He pulled you against him, and whispered in your ear.

"Are you nervous?"

_'Fucking Tsuna..'_

Extended Ending

Tsuna's face was bright red and one look at yours told him that this was all just for revenge. You straddled his lap, lips brushing against his, while your hands slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"_Are you nervous?"_

* * *

**AN:**

Some of my classmates were playing this during class, and (DingDing!) idea!~

Thank you **StMomo **for proof-reading this, & enjoying it:P Also to those who reviewed: **Zialialis: Shoujogirlfan[ Azuriean.**

&as you can see, I've gone and decided to do the _GodFatherPeeps. _:P

So leave some love, enough to embarass Tsuna;P

_HellerGoodBye:_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	10. Its what we live for: Moment Ten

50 drabbles!

198 words out of 200!

Those who suggested him: **Choukissu12; Mitsuki Riaku-**here ya go:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Gokudera Hayato:

* * *

_What else can it be? He never actually wanted me, and I never really wanted him._

_His eyes were meant for another's, and so were mine._

_I see his attitude change around her while he sees me becoming more distant._

"Yamamoto's become distant, hasn't he?"

You kicked your feet out, sending up a splash of water.

"Well, if he hadn't I wouldn't be here with you, would I Gokudera-kun?"

The silver haired boy gave you a look which soon changed into one of those smirks that always made your heart skip a beat. His hold on you tightened, pressing your back more firmly into his chest.

"True, though I don't think he knows what he's lost," he murmured, chin resting on your shoulder.

"I think he does, he's always said that whoever loses me is a fool..."

"Then he just called himself a fool."

"Not really, we talked it over yesterday. The feelings were just lost." You sighed out the last part, head rolling back to rest on Gokudera's shoulder

"And I think I've found them for you."

You smiled and leaned up from his shoulder to peck his cheek.

"That was so cheesy."

* * *

**AN:**

You know I came up with this right when I woke up, right? haha. I did. HA!

**StMomo: **Once again thank you:D & to those who reviewed: **Butterflykissintherain; shoujogirlfan- Kurai Minoru**; thanks for reviewing guys:) They make me really happy when I find them in my email box.:D

So review:P I don't need to say this though:D

_HellerGoodBye,_

_Soruago-Bandgeek_


	11. Its what we live for: Moment Eleven

50 drabbles!

322 words out of some other number.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Yamamoto Takeshi:

* * *

You giggled as you were twirled around, hands catching you as you were tilted back, those same hands holding onto you as if you were about to disappear.

That's how it felt to be in Yamamoto Takeshi's hold.

You always felt safe, you were free to smile, and the butterflies in your tummy always fluttered wildly.

Though one day that seemed to change; he had come back from a mission, his chin was bandaged up and so was the rest of his body although it was hidden by his clothes.

You fingers gripped your elbows tightly, your teeth biting into your lip.

"Takeshi?"

His darkened eyes looked at you and you were sad to see that the smile he usually wore when he looked at you wasn't present.

"I killed him," he whispered, his hands coming up to cup your face. You could feel how his throat constricted, trying to keep the feelings within him at bay, and all you could do was wrap your arms around him and hold on to him tightly. His arms slowly slid down from your face to wrap around your waist and pull you even closer to him. "I can't believe it..." he murmured, his forehead going down to rest on your shoulder. "I can't..."

He didn't break down crying, he just stood there with you in his arms and he in yours. You couldn't murmur words of comfort, they wouldn't help. All you could do was hold him and give him a safe place he could go to, like he had done so many times for you. All you could do was hear him out, nothing more, nothing less.

_"This is what you signed up for. I hope you know the consequences."_

Those words he had told you when you first joined the Vongola family, they echoed in your head.

_'Oh Takeshi, I knew what I signed up for. I don't think you did though.'_

* * *

**AN:**

Woo! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, had to go to my cousin's grad. party (which totally sucked, she doesn't deserve to graduate:|) &I thought we would get home before 9:30 so I could upload this, but we didn't cause the tire popped. I think its Karma.:O

But I'm here today!

So like always I'd like to thank **StMomo! **for proofreading, and to those who reviewed: **Kurai Minoru&shoujogirlfan: **Kurai I think the arcobaleno are after the primo vongola;

_Review~ _

Hellergoodbye:

Sorugao-BandGeek


	12. Its what we live for: Moment Twelve

50 drabbles!

379 words out of 400!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Rokudo Mukuro:

* * *

"That wasn't really funny, Mukuro," you said cryptically as he chuckled at your predicament.

"But my dear [Name], you're covered in banana peelings..." He continued to pick up one of the said peels off the top of your head only for his hand to be swatted away. "Plus your expression is mildly amusing."

You tried to keep from scowling, jumping at Mukuro and trying to kill him, or jumping out the window screaming and cursing Ken's name. Or all three. Your eye twitched as you heard him laugh yet again, that 'kufufu' grating on your nerves.

"Do I want to know where Ken got all of these bananas?" you asked, your upper lip slightly twitching in annoyance as the aforementioned person walked into the room and threw you a retarded smirk.

"I went to the zoo this morning, they had a bag load of 'em," Ken said, butting in on the conversation casually as he threw himself on the couch.

"Really?" you asked in a semi-sweet tone. "Chikusa, why didn't you stop him?"

Chikusa promptly ignored you and said something about feeling dirty and going to take a shower. Damn him.

You turned to look at Mukuro once again before sighing and walking towards the door, hoping to be able to leave without anyone asking you why.

"Where are you going?"

It seemed that someone up there wasn't happy with you today.

"I'm going out for a walk."

An arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you back and causing you to choke as they pressed their forearm against your throat.

"No you're not, you're cleaning this up."

You turned your head to look at Mukuro.

"No! It's Ken's mess, he should clean it up!"

"I'm not the one wearing banana peels."

"Shut up you mutt!"

A shiver ran down your spine as you felt Mukuro's lips at your ear. You unconsciously licked your lips as he began murmuring words in Italian even though you had no idea what he was saying. And somehow you managed to zone out enough to not notice you were being taken to a different room and being pushed up against a wall, with Mukuro pinning you up and pressing nicely up against you.

"Eh?"

"Kufufu…"

"Mukuro...what are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up."

"Ah."

* * *

**AN:**

See what happens when I write early on a _Sunday _morning! [jk] Well tomorrow is the last day of school&seniorgraduation and then BAM! I'ma junior, and then next week I'm another year older. Geez so many little things happen in one small month. I would keep on talking [writing] but I don't think you guys are reading this [are you?].

So thank you **Momo **for proof-reading this& thank you **Kurai Minoru; Mitsuki Riaku- Shoujogirlfan: & Zialialis **[dude i so enjoy typing your name!] for reviewing:D It makes me happy on a very sunny, hot and frustrating day:P

So I'll leave you guys and hopefully see you [in your delightful reviews] tomorrow for the next update.

_Hellergoodbye;_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

**Whats a word or phrase you guys find weird?**

**I find the word brain weird, it makes me feel bleghh when either I hear it, read it, or say it.:P**


	13. Its what we live for: Moment Thirteen

50 drabbles!

203 words out of 200.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Hibari Kyoya:

* * *

He didn't want to do this; he knew you didn't want to do this.

You didn't want to be stuck around him for the next two weeks and you knew he didn't want to be stuck with you either.

You just had to ask yourself (and you were pretty sure he was doing the same thing) how the hell you two managed to wake up _together _tangled in bed sheets and _naked _for Christ's sake.

You unwrapped your leg from one of his and pushed yourself off the futon, a blanket, thank god, covering what he probably already saw (and hopefully enjoyed seeing) the night before.

"So we never talk about this."

He glared at you as you stared at him. Hey, this wasn't really your fault.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

A hand came to grip your blanket covered hip and you wondered if he was going to throw you off.

He rolled on top of you, elbows placed on either side of your face and all you could think to do was look at him questioningly.

"And we never talk about this one either."

You didn't get the chance to agree with him as he claimed your lips once more.

* * *

**AN:**

Well today I did absolutely nothing at school [I really don't know why I went] & yesterday my friends came over my house and I was casually holding a one of those kitchen knives at my neck spinning it around in a bored and not caring fashion (the tip of the knife was broken, so it wasn't that much funn). Then my mom comes up looks at me, I try tracing her jaw with the knife, she takes it away from and slaps my hand and says "Pendeja que estas haciendo?" And I just smile and start looking for another thing to entertain myself with. (talk about boredom~)

Yup, I just wanted to say that cause I am entirely bored and its hott, so the heats getting to me.

So yes thank you **Momo:) **for proof-reading this:D and thank you who reviewed:D ::**Zialialis; omgpink! shoujogirlfan- Kurai Minoru**

Now I must be going back to school, so I could get the bus and head over to the arrowhead stadium and _sit _in the damn sun for the next couple hours:D

_Bye bye:D_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

The button below you causes wonders and stops little children from crying.

So click it and write something so this may all begin!

(Yes, I know. I'm _****__extremely_ bored)


	14. Its what we live for: Moment Fourteen

50 drabbles!

436 words out of 500.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Lambo:

* * *

You starred up at Tsuna with wide (e/c) eyes, your mouth slightly agape; with the clearing of someone's throat, you were snapped out of your daze and were quick to hide behind your caretaker's leg, peaking from behind his skinny limbs with a small blush on your cheeks to peer once more at the Vongola Decimo and some of his guardians.

"Lambo, why did you bring a child here?" questioned the man with the scar on his chin. Your eyes were glued to him, looking at him and the way he stood - casually with his hands tucked in his pants pockets, thumbs gripping at the belt loops of his pants. To you he seemed to be one of the nicer looking men amongst this group.

"Well Yamamoto-san, you see [Name]-chan is part of the Bovino family. Her parents both have missions to do and they saddled me with her..."

"So you're babysitting?" scoffed a silver haired man who, unlike the man from before who looked at you nicely and pleasantly, seemed to give you a sneering dirty look.

Lambo just scratched his cheek and shifted his feet, looking anywhere but at the man that had bothered him greatly during his childhood (and still did, in fact).

"Yes..."

"Well, if you're asking for permission for her to be able to stay here, she can. Just please watch her carefully. We wouldn't want her getting hurt," spoke Tsuna, who once he finished speaking, turned away to return to wherever he was going originally. "Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, I want to hear your reports," was what you heard after they walked away from you.

A large hand on your head snapped you out of your daze and brought your curious (e/c) eyes up to look into soft green ones. You smiled up at your temporary caretaker and went to grab his hand.

"_Fratello _Lambo, I'm hungry." you murmured softly, your lips pulling into a small pout as you gave him the look he always fell for.

Lambo smiled down at you.

"What do you want to eat, _Piccolo Una?" _

"I-pin's food!" you exclaimed, a wide smile on your face.

"Well, let's go bother I-pin and see if she falls for your charms and cooks for you."

You giggle and lift both your arms up, squeezing your hands into fists. Already knowing what you wanted, Lambo picked you up and began the walk towards I-pin's room. Your forehead rested against his head, your nose touching his cheek.

"_Fratello _Lambo is the best," you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck. "That's why Mama and Papa picked him, cause he's the best."

* * *

_Fratello: _hopefully translates to 'brother'

_Piccolo Una: _hopefully translates to 'little one'

* * *

**AN:**

:) Its summer break!

Thank **Momo **for proof-reading this:D and thank you to those who reviewed: **Zialialis: Kurai Minoru; Shoujogirlfan- Prince-Kai:D omgpink!**

Bahhumbug, you guys know I really enjoy writing these right? haha Cause I do! And what I think is cool about this collection I have, its the only one to get at least 2-4 reviews each chapter, so that makes me like really twitchy happy:D

So I'll say, buhbye for now;

_Have a good day,_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	15. Its what we live for: Moment fifteen

50 drabbles!

306 words out of 300.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Sasagawa Ryohei:

* * *

"You shouldn't be here," you whispered out huskily, lips moving against his. "Hana's gonna be looking for you."

His grip on your hip only tightened, as his fingers of his other hand curled around the waistband of your skirt, hiking it up so his fingers could easily pull your panties down. You groaned quietly as his fingers swiftly entered you, pumping in and out.

"Ryohei..." you gasped, your teeth biting his neck, fingers raking down his naked chest, and slightly stopping at the hem of his pants."Oh, Ryohei!"

You moaned, though you didn't know if it was in pleasure, pain or guilt; hell, it was probably all three of them. Your fingers quickly unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down and, like so many other times, sneaked past his boxers to grip at his hardening cock.

"[Name]," he breathed out, his head tilting backwards as you tightened your grip around his member and tormented him by moving your hand slowly up and down him; he bucked his hips into your hand. "No time..."

He pushed you backwards onto the floor, moved your hand aside and swiftly entered you; you both moaned in content and unconsciously your legs wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. As you two continued on with your frustrations, as you two came down together from your highs, as he wrapped his arm around and murmured sweet meaningless things into your ear that you willingly and happily accepted, you still couldn't stop the hurt that came to your heart when he got up to leave.

Because no matter how many times you two supposedly 'make love', he'll always end up going back to her; no matter how many times he's told you he loves you, you know he truly loves her, and no matter what you'll always have that empty feeling around yourself.

* * *

**AN:**

There's a depressing cloud over my home today; its one I'm not used to and it bugs me.:/

Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading and saying this smut like thing came out good:) and to those who reviewed: **Zialialis; Mitsuki Riaku: Kurai Minoru:)**

Thanks guys:)

Also just to let you guys over these _VongolaBrats _are **done.:)**

So know that different peoples will be up:D

_Review please:)_

Sorugao-BandGeek


	16. This time: Moment Sixteen

50 drabbles!

296 words out of 300.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Daemon Spade:

* * *

Your fingers twisted the black silk material of the dress, your teeth bit into your lip, and your eyes showed worry. You turned around, trying to see the dress you wore in a different angle, but to no avail; for once you wished you had eyes on the back of your head to see yourself in the mirror.

The simple black strapless dress fit nicely and you couldn't help but wonder why you were so worried.

You brought your shoulder forward and tried to look down your back. Ah yes, that was why… you showed too much skin supposedly. Your make up was supposedly too dark as well, though you were starting to think maybe you shouldn't get opinions from your maids. But that was your style, wasn't it? You were a dark, closed off person and so you should show people that through your style. Shouldn't you?

You sighed once more and sat yourself down. You rested your chin on the palm of your hand; staring out at the Victorian windows and watching the sky darken.

"Beautiful..."

The word was murmured against your ear

"Daemon, what are you doing here?" you asked quietly, not bothered at all that he was here in your room.

"You take too long."

"Ah, sorry. I've just been wondering if this is what I should wear."

"You should. I love my little [Name] looking so forlorn."

You turned to look at him.

"Do you really want me looking like that? It'll make me seem lonelier than usual."

"But you're not," he said as he kissed your cheek." Because you have me."

And then he was gone, his words nothing but echoes in your mind.

"_Spero davvero che io vi ho, Daemon."_

* * *

_Spero davvero che io vi ho, Daemon: _hopefully translates to _'I really hope I do have you, Daemon'_

* * *

**AN:**

My minds blank, I have nothing else to say.

I have a link to the dress on my profile so check it out there if ya want ta:P

Now thank you **Momo **for proof-reading this once again:) and those who reviewed : **Shoujogirlfan: Zialialis:: Azuriean** thank yaa:)

Now press that review button once more or I'll get my beloved Itachi to get you:P

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	17. This time: Moment Seventeen

50 drabbles!

359 words out of 400.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:G.:

* * *

The red-haired man glared at you and all you could do was smile back cheerfully.

"Is there a problem, G?"

G bit down on his anger and tried to answer in his politest tone.

"No, there isn't any problem, Primo."

Primo smiled and looked down at you. You just smiled brightly back at him.

"Have you told G the news yet, [Name]?"

"I'm afraid of what he might do to me so I waited until you were here."

Primo chuckled; his eyes settling themselves upon his Storm Guardian.

"G, meet your fiancée."

All the red-haired man could do was stare blankly back at his boss in between shooting hate-filled glances at you.

"Come on, dear. We must get along if we are to be wed." You spoke softly, taking the situation seriously now. "Please don't start to complain, G. The papers have been done up and my father has already handed me over to be wed to one of Vongola's Guardians, though I will ask you to pardon him for his part as he only wants the best for me."

'Even though I don't want it', you added in your mind.

"Nicely spoken," Giotto murmured into your ear as he turned to leave. "Now behave yourself, G. I will speak with you tomorrow morning in my office." And with that said, Giotto left to return to happy, idle chatter in the room across from the one you were in.

G sighed loudly, his eyes staring at Giotto's back before snapping back to stare at your face.

"I won't be a bother, I promise."

G walked over to you, standing in front of you as his hand grabbed yours and brought it up to his lips.

"Forgive me," he murmured, his lips moving against your knuckles. You couldn't help but blush.

"It'll take me a while to get used to this, but as of now, we are friends. If you agree, of course, signorina."

You smiled up at him once more, though this time it was a mellower smile that settled on your lips.

"Of course."

* * *

_Signorina _hopefully translates to Miss

* * *

**AN:**

My minds still blank:O Grr.

Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading this:)

Thank you: **Zialialis; Kurai Minoru **for reviewing.

Review sweeties:))

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	18. This time: Moment Eighteen

Song thats playing as I add things and upload it:

**Just for now **_Imogen Heap _

* * *

50 Drabbles!

272 words out of 300.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Knuckle:

* * *

You frowned. Oh how you hated it when he came back hurt from a mission. Your up-turned lips let loose a sigh as your fingers gingerly caressed the wounds on his back, you trying your best to heal them.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, even though he should've just kept quiet

"No, this is your job, it's just..."

You didn't want to finish that sentence; you two had talked about this often and to you it had gotten quite old.

"I know you're worried [Name], but you have to know this is what I do...even if I am a man of god, I promised..."

You placed a kiss along his jaw and whispered, "I know..."

Your hands moved up, feeling the way he tensed when you began rubbing his shoulders, easing away the tense knots he always seemed to have.

"You're all done Knuckle," you murmured, stepping away from him and exiting the room before a conversation like many others that had happened began.

He quickly dressed, looking at himself in the mirror so he could see if he dressed himself right this time. His hands came up and a finger rubbed at the scar on the bridge of his nose. He smiled bitterly as memories of how he had gotten it came back to him. Grabbing a bandage of some sort, he placed it on his nose and continued on his way out.

As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but feel sorrow creeping into his heart as he watched you and Asari kiss.

For once he felt his pride of being a man of God dwindle down a bit.

* * *

**AN:**

I didn't really know how to write something for Knuckle (like Ryohei their both kinda hard to think something for), so hope you like this one as much as I do.

Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading this:) and to those who reviewed: **Kurai Minoru; CatxMelons- Zialialis: Shoujogirlfan+ Vivianvampyric. **Thank you guys:)

Now I'll stop typing and let you guys continued on your merry way:D

_Sorugao-BandGeek._

* * *

Song that finished this off:

**Peace **_Toshihiko Sahashi _(KHR! OST)


	19. This time: Moment Nineteen

Song playing while I write ANs and other things:

**My Immortal **_Evanescence_

* * *

50 drabbles!

228 words out of 300.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Alaude:

* * *

Alaude didn't know how it had happened, how a woman came to be in his organization, and not only that but his _third _in command.

He scoffed at his thoughts. No, you were just lucky, that was all. The grip he had on his pencil tightened even more as you threw him one of your smirks.

"Signor Alaude, these are the reports from last night's break-in at the eastern part of Vongola's base," you said, voice coming out fluidly even if you were on the end of one of Alaude's 'death' glares.

"Hmm."

He took the papers from your hand and all you could do was sigh.

"I won't be home tonight. Mama's sick and I have to go look after her," you added, your expression one of equal parts worry and dignity.

"Hmm…"

You sighed, through with trying to talk with him, and turned to leave.

It was times like these why you even wondered why you still stayed by his side.

You didn't hear him when he got up or when he was right behind, but you did feel him when he grabbed you and spun you around.

"Don't do anything foolish."

You smiled up at him, your hands coming up to lace around his neck, pulling his head down. Your forehead rested against his and you felt at ease for a moment.

"Never will, a_more._"

* * *

**AN: **

US won, and we're going to the semifinals!:D Yippy!

hehe, Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading this once again (guys check her out! **StMomo, **m'kay?) & to those who reviewed: **CatxMelons; Zialialis. **Thank you leaving behind some kind words.

Well, I don't have much to say anymore, so review please:)

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Finishing Song:

**My immortal **_Evanescence_


	20. This time: Moment Twenty

Song playing while uploading:

**El Intrepido **_El Compa Chuy_

* * *

50 Drabbles!

262 words out of 300.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Lampo:

* * *

You laced your hands with the unsuspecting green haired teen's, who just looked at you as you did so. You smiled up kindly at him and placed your head on his leg, lifting his hand up above your face and examining it, specifically the ring he wore around his forefinger.

"Lampo," you asked, bringing his hand to your lips, kissing his knuckles ever so slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Be careful."

With that said you got up and exited the room, not looking back at him and choosing to miss the frown he gave you as you left.

You continued on your way to exit the place you called home and headed in the direction of the forest.

Tonight you'll fight for your famiglia and it wasn't Vongola.

You reached the clearing you usually hung around and changed your dress into a tight black leather outfit, with stripes running down the side of the outfit. You fastened a cloak around your neck, lifted the hood to cover your features and, as an extra precaution, put on a reddish masquerade mask that covered your face from your forehead to your upper lip.

You took off the necklace you wore, tearing off the ring that hung from the chain and slipping it onto your middle finger. With a tightened fist, a green static surrounded itself along your right limb.

Saddened (e/c) eyes looked up to the looming mansion before you before you turned away.

"_Mi dispiace, il mio amato principe," _you whispered, those being the last words you spoke that night.

* * *

Translation of _Mi Dispiace, il mio amato principe: _I'm sorry, my beloved prince

* * *

**AN:**

Hello dearies:)

Thank ya **Momo **for proof-reading this:P and thanks to those who reviewed: **Zialiailis; Shoujogirlfan: Kurai Minoru**

So ja, I have nothing this to say this time around:P So I'll let yall go:D

Review please:)

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Finishing Song:

**I'm Blue **_Eiffel 65_


	21. This time: Moment TwentyOne

Song playing at the moment;

**The only moment we were alone **_Explosions in the Sky_

* * *

50 drabbles~

500 words total

* * *

:Asari Ugetsu:

* * *

He heard the strings being pulled about, heard the sad notes that came from the beautiful instrument, felt his soul mourning for the person playing.

But where was that person, where could they be?

He looked up and down the crowded market streets, his ever faithful flute tucked away into the confines of his robe.

He continued walking around, following the music as it had followed him.

Why was it so dark and lonely?

Where were the people?

Asari starred in wonder as the music now seemed to echo beautifully around him.

_"Can you hear it?"_

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in surprise. He turned to look for the voice that had spoken, but he saw no one.

_"It seems he can." _

Was that the wind talking to him? Or was it the reeds by the river that seemed to be speaking out of turn?

_"The girl is so sad, she has no one right?"_

_"No, she does not. She plays that tune everyday, it's very depressing."_

Why does everything seem so faded and who is this girl?

_"Poor dear, having lost her family like that. I wonder what they had done to the daimyo to have such punishment bestowed on them."_

_"...No one will know, my dear Kisara. No one will know."_

"Are you alright?"

The voice, why didn't it sound like the others, why did it actually sound real?

He opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of where he thought he had stood a second ago. His eyes wondered around, taking in his surroundings once more.

"Sir?"

His eyes met with worried ones, taking in the face of the young woman before him. He sat up, holding a hand to his head as if to make sure he was really in the real world. He smiled kindly at the woman who starred at him with wide (e/c) eyes.

"You play the _tonkori?_" he asked, hands automatically reaching for the stringed instrument.

She nodded, holding her breath in what seemed like fear.

Asari's smile faltered and disappeared. He placed his hand over the smaller one of the woman's.

"No need to be afraid. What is your name?" he asked.

"[Name]."

"Hmm, what a nice sounding name."

"Thank you. Yours?"

"Asari Ugetsu. [Name], do you know how to play?"

[Name] nodded at the man's question, a soft, sad smile pulling at her lips and making her look much younger and sicklier than she should.

"Can you play me a song?" asked Asari, curious.

"Yes," she whispered as she started plucked the strings and Asari couldn't help but feel dread pool in his stomach.

_"Poor girl, [Name], parents killed...left to be alone."_

_"No one wants her."_

_"Who would, it's her fault they died."_

_"She's a witch, just look at the bitterness she brings when she touches those strings..."_

As [Name] played the last note, the world around Asari changed once again and he was alone once again, just like [Name].

* * *

_Tonkori: _japanese stringed instrument;

The song played in this song is Loneliness OST from Naruto; in the song there are other instruments but I only wanted to name one, and even then I'm not sure if the Tonkori is the string instrument they used.

* * *

**AN:**

Today marks a week since my Grandfather passed away, so I think you can kinda guess were these sad moments are coming from. But still I didn't really know him, so I'm not sure how to feel:/

Thank you **Momo** for proof-reading; & Thanks to those who reviewed: **Zialialis, Shoujogirlfan; Chiri-tan- Azuriean= Kurai Minoru**

On another note I won't be updating until late sunday night, if not until monday. My families going on a trip to Nevada (which I'm not really forward too)

So review:)) & I'll see you all again at the end of this weekend=]

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing when finished:

**The only moment we were alone **_Explosions on the sky _[this song is long=.='']


	22. This time: Moment TwentyTwo

Song playing at the moment:

**My sisters yelling **_My adorable little sister =_=_

* * *

50 drabbles!

364 words out of 400.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Giotto:

* * *

"Who are you?"

_"Who could that man be? Where's he from?"_

Giotto sighed as he heard the murmurings of the residents in the quaint town he resided in. He seemed to have forgotten about the person who had come up to him and asked him directly who he was, though said person was remembered as she flicked him in the forehead.

"I don't know where you are from but it's rude to ignore someone who has asked you a question, isn't it?"

"It's more rude to be within their personal space," he quickly replied, slightly annoyed.

She looked affronted by his response for a moment, only for that look to be replaced by one of mischievousness.

"Sorry, but still who are you?" she asked, her eyes glinting with a playfulness that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Giotto."

"...That's a weird sounding name."

His eyebrow twitched, azure hued eyes narrowing at the woman's truthfulness.

"...But maybe it's what we need around here," she finished.

"What?"

She laughed at him. He hadn't heard her kind of laughter before, it wasn't the kind of laugh a woman should have, or so he thought. It was a rough sounding sound that started as her regular voice but then delves down to a pitch a bit lower than her voice, and yet it was something new and refreshing that made him want to laugh with her.

"Names [Name], its nice to meet you, Giotto-san," she introduced herself, her laughter subsiding but still heard among her words.

"[Name] hmm? That's a weird name too," he teased, his hand reaching to grab hers. She stared at him as he held her hand, wondering what he would do. Her cheeks turned pink as he kissed her knuckles and bowed his head to her.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Giotto-san?"

"Yes?" he asked as he looked up and tilted his head to the side, which made him look absolutely adorable in [Name]'s eyes.

"I sense a very beautiful friendship beginning."

He didn't remember smiling this often for a long time but he had beat his previous record in less than a couple of minutes.

"As do I, [Name], as do I."

* * *

**AN:**

Giotto isn't my fav. from the primo famiglia, but I think it came out nice:)

Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading this:) & to those who reviewed **Kurai Minoru; Burning Prayer= Zialialis: Azuriean [] Prince-Kai:D **Thank you guys for your kind words:D

Now I'm going to do the Arcobaleno next, so Mammon and Reborn will show up again. Except Mammon [since I already did him as an adult] will be a baby this time around. I'm also going to _try _to escape the Romance/Sad drabbles for awhile and go into some other genres [Hopefully I pull it off]

Well Review please:D

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	23. A Flying Buzz: Moment TwentyThree

Song playing at the moment:

**Phantom Procession **_Nox Arcana_

* * *

50 drabbles!

370 words out of 400.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**:Verde:**

* * *

Night had already fallen and the denseness of the dark green vegetation was even more pronounced. Being a man who only explored the outside in his machines, Verde was out of his element.

Dark green hair stuck to his face and, like his white coat, was coated in dirt and blood.

He greedily sucked in air as he leant up against a tree, hands roaming across the rugged surface of the tree, seeming as if he was looking for something.

"Now, now Verde. You're so rude to leave a guest like that, didn't your mother ever teach you common courtesy?" chastised a sweetened, breathless sounding voice

Verde's breathing hitched as he heard the feminine voice. He crouched down quietly, hands now digging through the tall grass.

**Thunk!**

His onyx eyes widened and he felt that familiar pain he had felt earlier, only this time on his shoulder.

He hissed, hand instantly clutching at his left shoulder. He felt the blood oozing from the wound, seeping through his fingers.

"Now, now Verde…"

He could see the psychotic features of the woman before him; pale pink lips pulled back into a psychotic grin and (e/c) eyes looking crazily down at him.

"Let's finish our game Verde!"

"[Name]… Don't!" shouted Verde, unable to come up with anything else to say.

He could see little resistance in her body movements as she walked towards him, hands toying with a black double edged knife.

"I think I will," spoke [Name], ignoring Verde's words; she flung the blade at the scientist, who dove to the side and quickly stood up to run away from the crazy woman.

[Name] licked her lips as her facial expression subsided, going from crazy eyed woman to a stoic looking one.

_"[Name]-chan, is he dead yet?"_

The voice crackled in her ear and she winced at the man's voice.

"No, not yet Byakuran-sama."

_"Hurry up then, I want to see you soon…" _and the line was clear, nice and quiet.

"Oh Verde, Verde," chuckled [Name], as she leisurely strolled through the forest, "If you didn't know, you'll find out soon," she cooed, laughing out merrily here. "You're dying _love_." And here she threw her head back and cackled insanely.

"You're dying!"

* * *

**AN:**

Tadaa~

Thank you to **Momo **for proof-reading & thanks to **Kurai Minoru: Zialialis; KimKakashi- catxmelons **for reviewing:)

So yup **Arcobaleno's **turn and to speak the truth, I'm done with them already. Now I'm just going to decide who to do next:D You guys wanna choose whose next?

**Milliefore:**

**Kokuyo:**

**Shimon:**

Vote! I'll give you guys until I post the fifth or sixth chapter of this section. :)

Now I'm off to the kitchen to help my mom make tacos:)

Review!

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**Gardens in the Rain **_Claude Debussy_


	24. A Flying Buzz: Moment TwentyFour

Song playing at the moment:

**Chop Suey **_System of a Down_

* * *

50 drabbles!

366 words out of 400.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**:Lal Mirch**

**

* * *

**

_"Ingrata~ No me digas que me quieres~ No me digas que me adoras, que me amas, que me extraÑas, que ya no te creo nada~ Ingrata~"_

You sang out, hands drumming to the beat of the song on the steering wheel as you waited for the light to change.

_"Que no ves que estoy sufriendo- -"_

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" yelled out a gruff feminine voice, the owner of which slapped her hands down on the hood of your car.

"Hey! I'm just stationed here, you idiot! The light hasn't changed!" you yelled out, annoyed at being cut off while singing.

"You weren't! The car was moving forward!"

"Well that's 'cause my foot pressed the gas pedal to move forward! When I did that no one was crossing _yet."_

The blue haired woman growled out in annoyance and you stuck your tongue out at her. Both your eyes were set on glaring each other to a pile of ashes and not even the other cars honking at you could get you to break eye contact.

"Well? Are you going to move or stay there whining?"

She smirked, sat herself on the hood of your car, and crossed her arms.

"No."

"Well then, hold on for the ride." And here you stepped on the gas pedal, not caring that the light was now red, and took off with the pretty, angry lady yelling at you and trying to hold onto something before she slid off your vehicle.

"Hehe. And that children is how I met Lal Mirch," you said, ending your story with a smile while rubbing the back of your head.

"Yeah right sensei! You're always making up excuses as to why you're late!" spoke up a brash looking dark haired, dark skinned boy.

"Yeah!" were the other agreements from your sophomore class

"Nu-uh! I have proof!" you spoke excitedly. "Lal-chan, come in please."

Your class was easily silenced as said woman walked in.

"See! She does exist!" you joyfully proclaimed, totally ignoring the look Lal was giving you.

[What Lal Mirch failed to remember was that you had 'envisioned' that you were going to meet her once again at a stoplight. Who knew?]

* * *

Song used at the beginning: **Ingrata **_Cafe Tacuba_

Translation: _Ungrateful! Don't tell me that you love me~ Don't tell me you adore me, that you love me, that you miss me, I don't believe anything of yours~ Ungrateful!_

_Don't you see that I'm suffering- - _

* * *

**AN:**

Just to fix this chapter up it took me three to four tries. The first time I accidentally went back, the second time I did the same thing, the third my mom erased it, the fourth time my mom turned off the computer =_='''' Grr.

Haha, well anyways

Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading this [and everything I've sent you so far::))] & thanks to those who reviewed: **Azuriean; Zialialis- Kurai Minoru= ffvvdd [] Shoujogirlfan/\ kimkakashi **

ffvvdd thanks for getting that idea stuck in my head, I'ma work on it now:P &

**Milliefore: ||**

**Kokuyo: |**

**Shimon: |**

[Mimics a Spanish Soccer announcer] &! Milliefore is in the lead by one point! Kokuyo and Shimon better get it together or else they'll be left behind!~ [Though I'll never leave my Enma or Ken behind3 ]

Review Please:3

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**On & on & on **_Streetlight Manifesto_


	25. A Flying Buzz: Moment TwentFive

Song playing at the moment:

**Disco Stick **_Lady Gaga_

* * *

50 drabbles!

257 words out of 300!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**:Reborn:**

* * *

Having seen him at the party, a surge of mingled emotions coursed through you, one of great annoyance and regret - annoyance for the man, regret for coming to this damned party. You felt a tick mark developing on the side of your forehead as his eyes caught yours staring at him, smirking at you in return.

He made his way over to you, eyes looking you up and down, and you just wanted to slap off the smirk on his lips.

"May I help you?" you questioned, fingers playing around with the champagne glass on the table.

"Just wondering if the madam wanted a dance," he said, hand ghosting around your bare shoulder.

"Hmm, I'd rather not, though I do thank you for the invitation."

Reborn frowned, most women didn't reject him; the ones that did were dearly infatuated with their beloved boyfriend or husband.

"May I ask why?"

You stood up from your seat, hand automatically reaching for the orange tie around his neck and pulling on it.

"Your type annoys me."

"Really now? What would my type be?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"You know it already. I don't have to waste my breath," you replied curtly.

Reborn leaned in, his nose brushing against yours, hands gripping at your hips and pulling them against his.

"I know your type too; you're the type that won't let anyone near her or let herself fall easily for a man's charm."

"Really now?"

"Yes. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I love breaking that type of woman."

* * *

**AN:**

*Stares at you guys* So no one loves Lal? The woman who lost someone she loved, the woman who has most of her comrades _now _dead. She had a somewhat happy moment, and what do you guys do, _nothing. _

Just Kidding~

25th chapter already [sighs happily in thought] I don't remember how it happened, but it happened. So to make me celebrate the 25th anniversary of Moments with Him, make it to the hundred marker!:D Please! Only six reviews, it make my heart beat, happily filled with love:) So do it, **now! **:P

Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading this one:)

**Milliefore: ||**

**Kokuyo: |**

**Shimon: |**

And just because I can, I'm voting for my sweet, adorable, blue-eyes _white dragon! _Basil!:D So now I'm off to watch and laugh my ass off at the Yugioh: The Abridged Series, were Kaiba screws the rule cause he has money, and Tristan gets amazing strength because of his voice:P

Review please~

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song Playing at the moment:

**I'm your Bass Creator **_Bass Hunter_

Also

**My mom laughing and my dad telling her to shut up, because his futbol team is probably losing at the game that is playing at this moment.**


	26. A Flying Buzz: Moment TwentySix

Song playing at the moment:

**100% Sinaloense **_El Compa Chuy _

[This music is my mom playlist]

* * *

50 drabbles!

399 words out of 400!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**:Collonello:**

* * *

You looked at Collonello in surprise.

"W-what?"

"I said I don't want to see you around here anymore," he said, voice seeming to echo in the small, quaint room.

You opened your mouth to speak up, closed it, and opened it once again.

"Why?" you questioned, taking a step towards him, hands reaching to touch his shoulder, only for him to edge away from you.

"It's for the best." And with that said, he left the room.

You could faintly hear the door closing on his way out; you made sure to listen to his fading footsteps, and once you were sure he was gone, you let a fox like smile cross your lips.

You giggled, your tongue peeking out from between your lips. The phone you had in your back pocket was now out and dialing someone's number. Putting the phone to your ear, you walked across the room and sat yourself on the couch, legs crossing one over the other, while the arm that held the phone rested its elbow on the arm rest, the other lying across the back of the couch.

The ringing continued until a voice came on the other end.

"Its done," you reported, foot bouncing up and down out of habit.

_"Mah bene, adesso la tua prossima missione..." _

You smirked as you heard your next assignment.

"Of course boss," you chuckled out and flipped the phone shut.

You got up off the couch and headed towards the bedroom you and Collonello used to share to pack your things. Looking at the pictures you two had hung up the wall brought another set of laughs from you. Your left hand breezed against the wall, efficiently knocking down all the pictures of you and your now ex-boyfriend.

Crunches were heard as you stepped over the broken glass, but that didn't matter, this was just like all the other times and, like all the other times, this one wouldn't be different.

You sighed happily; things were closely coming to an end on this mission and the thought of the next one brought goose-bumps to your skin.

Just thinking of breaking him down, getting underneath the man's skin and getting every little dirty secret out of him brought you to a high and knowing how challenging he was made it even more fun for you.

"He-he, Reborn here I come!"

* * *

Translation:

_'Mah bene, adesso la tua prossima missione..': _'Humph good, now for your next mission...'

* * *

**AN:**

Hello:) For some reason [maybe its my computer, it probably is] the words look bigger. :P

Well, well, wellz onwards we go.

Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading this:) and thanks to those who reviewed **Shoujogirlfan; hi= Zialialis+ Kurai Minoru **

We were one review away from a hundred! So that makes chapter twentyfive uncool.

**Milliefore: ||**

**Kokuyo: ||**

**Shimon: |**

And because I _can _I'm adding in a vote for **Kokuyo:P **So now its tied, and we need someone people to break that tie [if not make all three groups tied] hehe. Vote now! & you will get a cyber cookie!:D

Review~

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**Soy solo un Secreto **_Alejandra Guzman_


	27. A Flying Buzz: Moment TwentySeven

Song playing at the moment:

**El Sol no **_La Quinta Estacion_

* * *

50 drabbles!

511 words out of 500.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**:Fong:**

* * *

He heard the music blasting within the house and he definitely wondered what you were up to now.

Opening the door and following the sound of music that flowed from the kitchen, he came upon a rather interesting sight.

You were moving your hips to the usual merengue that you played when you washed dishes; he couldn't help but smile as you sang along, confused yourself when going right or left, and nearly dropped the plate you were currently washing.

You still hadn't noticed him, even though he was now right behind you, and because of his sneakiness, when his hands wrapped around your waist you instantly turned around and whacked him in the head with a soapy spatula.

"...Fong?"

Silence, and then Fong chuckled at your cute, disbelieving, embarrassed expression.

"[Name]..."he murmured, his forehead resting against yours." Why you don't ever move like that when we..."

This time you smacked him on purpose, cheeks a bright red when he insinuated activities you two had delved into lately.

Before you could say anything else, you could feel something brushing along your leg. You looked down and saw that it was your fluffy, black cat that was supposed to be_ outside._

You crossed your arms and looked up at Fong, eyebrow raised and mouth set in a line - the type of look a mother would give its child when they did something they forgot to do.

"You forgot to close the door again, didn't you?"

"...Maybe?"

"Go close it and take Madame Celestine with you."

"Madame Celestine?"

"Don't laugh at my amazing naming abilities, now go!"

Fong chuckled once more, kissed your cheek, bent down and picked up Madame Celestine, and left the kitchen.

"Now you stay outside or your mother will get mad at me again." The cat's blue eyes just stared at Fong before it walked away from him.

And once again he went back inside, this time _closing _the door, and entered the kitchen only to see you sitting on the counter with two cups of tea by your leg.

"For me?" he asked as he stood beside you and pointed at a cup of tea.

You starred blankly at him as you nudged your foot against his leg in a 'no duh' manner.

"I get it."

"You're really playful today," you spoke, hands picking up your cup of tea. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing in particular, it's just a good day today."

"Hmm, really?" you asked, setting down your cup of tea, your hands now fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket.

"What is it?" he questioned, standing right in front of you, in between your legs, his hands curling around your smaller ones.

"Nothing, its just I've been wondering..."

"Wondering?"

"Our future..." you said in a small voice, head resting against his shoulder.

"That's a surprise for us; you shouldn't really worry about it. No matter what happens between us, we'll still be the best of friends."

"Really?"

He lifted your head, and placed a kiss on your lips.

"I hope so."

* * *

**AN:**

:O Hope I pulled this one off

Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading!:D and thanks to those who reviewed: **Kurai Minoru; Kuro Shihouin**

**Milliefore: |||**

**Kokuyo: ||**

**Shimon: |**

Meh it seems people want Milliefore to be next, I need to start on them I guess. Anybody mind telling me who all the members are? I'm a bit forgetful [and lazy to look it up] plus you guys need something to do:P just kidding~ [and if you believe this, vaoww shame on you for believing me!]

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**I want to conquer the world **_Bad Religion_


	28. A Flying Buzz: Moment TwentyEight

Song playing at the moment:

Some random song from Sugarcult

* * *

50 drabbles!

413 words out of 500!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

"Oh, sweet coffee, I love thee!" you spoke softly, holding your cup of coffee to your cheek and rubbing your hand along the cup. "Thy sugar is like sweet sweet wine, and when I dip thee beautiful delicious chocolates in thee and thy melt, thy is a treasure to behold."

"[Name]?" This was the only word Skull could utter as he saw you sweet talking to the drink in your hand.

You frowned, miffed that someone dared to interrupt your Shakespearan moment.

"What?"

"You okay?" asked Skull, his hand ran through his short purple hair as he wondered if he should've just left instead of staying here and questioning you about your sanity.

"I'm fine. Now leave, peasant," you murmured royally, going back to cooing over your coffee.

What. The. Hell.

"Um...well, you know, I was wondering...if you wanted to go out and eat later."

"No."

Skull pouted; he leaned himself against the kitchen table, crossed his legs and arms, a hand coming up to hold his chin in a thinking position. Then it hit him.

"I'll buy you all the coffee and chocolates you want."

You turned to him, eyes wide with happiness and hope.

"Really?"

Aww, how cute you sounded. Like a cute child expecting the best when they're told they're getting the best...did that make sense?

Skull shook his head at his train of thought.

"Really, really."

"Okay, I'll finish this and get ready!"

You got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom, cup of coffee and bag of chocolates in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To bathe."

"While drinking and eating?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

With that the bathroom door closed shut and the water began to run.

Skull sighed.

He loved you with all his heart, he really did. It's just sometimes your quirks really made it hard not to...not to...

What was the word he was looking for? He couldn't think of it.

He'd look it up on the internet he decided. He went to do just that, pressing the button to turn the computer on only for it to not turn on. He pressing the button again only to have the same thing happen.

"[Name]!"

"What, Skull?"

"What happened to the computer? It's not turning on!"

"I accidentally spilled coffee on it."

His head slammed down on the desk.

"I should've known."

* * *

**AN:**

Inspiration: Coffee& a quick typing section in the bleak hours of dawn.

Has nothing to say, is to pained to type anymore [headaches gah.]

Thank you **Momo! **and thanks to those who review:** Kurai Minoru; 13Lulu's: Zialialis- Kimkakashi.**

**Milliefore Family is the winner, the horror.:O**

Now I'm off to rip my mom away from my dearly beloved baby;D

Review please:D

_Sorugao-BandGeek!_

PS: we broke a hundred!:D

* * *

Song playing:

**Fallen **_30 Seconds from Mars_


	29. A Flying Buzz: Moment TwentyNine

Song playing at the moment:

None

* * *

50 drabbles!

944 words out of 1000 [my longest one I bet]

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**:Arcobaleno!Mammon:**

* * *

You were at the Varia castle, a two babies in your arms, wondering if you should knock on the door or just leave and keep the secret with you until the day you die.

Your hand raised itself hesitantly against the door before it knocked on it three times.

You shifted the baby boy in your arms while making sure not to stir his sister who was opposite him in the baby carrier you wore. A cool wind passed by and skimmed around the blanket, hoping against hope that'd it fall and flutter in its breeze. The black blanket stayed in its place and you raised your hand once more to knock, only for the door to open and you to knock on air.

"Yes?" It was a blond boy who answered the door with a crown placed lopsidedly on his head

"Uh, is Vip-Mammon here?" you asked, nerves causing your heart to speed up and feel like it was beating in your throat.

The boy gave you a crooked smile and ushered you in, slamming the door behind you.

"Ushishishi, what do you want with him?" he asked rudely, his gaze on what was underneath the blanket (or so you thought).

"I just need to tell him something and I'll be on my way. I'm sorry for bugging you like this though," you replied, adding in an apology out of habit more than anything else.

"Ushishi. How boring. What's underneath the blanket?"

You looked down at the boy, who seemed to be around 13 or 14, and gave him a curious glance before answering him.

"Twins."

"Ah." You two were now in a kitchen, where a man with a strange hair style was cooking. "Lussuria, we have a guest."

"M'kay, go call Mammon down for me. The little thing hasn't eaten yet."

"The prince isn't a maid, Lussuria."

"Just go," sighed Lussuria as he took whatever food he had on the pan off it and put it onto a plate. "So dear, what brings you here?" he asked suddenly as he turned around and took off the apron he wore.

"Uh, well," you took the blanket that covered the front part of your body off, and showed him the two little joyful gifts you had. "Babies?" you finished rather awkwardly

"Twins? Oh, they're so cute! What are their names?"

You stared at the suddenly flamboyant man but, sensing a good heart within him, you answered his question.

"The boys name is Daniel and the girls name is Lisanel," you answered.

"Oh, you poor thing, those two must be heavy. Here, here sit down; I'll get one of the baskets down so you could put them down for awhile."

"No, it's alright." But your words went unnoticed as the man known as Lussuria had already gotten what seemed to be a huge hand woven basket made for shopping down from somewhere.

"You could put them here." He set the basket down on the counter top, took the black blanket from you, folded it, and placed it on the bottom of the basket so the twins could be at least comfortable.

"Ah, thank you," you said, not really used to having such a person help you out.

"What is it you want, Lussuria?" came a small, child-like voice.

"I already told you, plus you have a visitor," spoke the same boy as before, only this time to a small purple cloaked child in his arms.

"Viper?"

"Hm, what are you doing here?"

"You're a baby..." you murmured, eyes filled with shock at the turn of events."Oh my, I'm sorry to have bothered you, I…I have to go!"

"[Name]...what's in the basket?"

"Two cute little babies, Mammon," replied Lussuria, who seemed to be worried with your reaction and was now standing by you, arms around your shoulders, speaking to you in a low voice.

Something in Viper (Mammon…it was Mammon now, you reminded yourself) seemed to change and he told Bel to let him go so he could see for himself, to which Bel answered to in a princely manner and continued to hold him.

"How old are they?" asked Viper as he looked into the basket.

"They're almost two," you responded in a quiet voice.

"But they're so small," said Lussuria, as he curled his finger into Lisanel's black hair.

"They'll be fun to throw around," commented Bel, who got smacked by Viper.

"Don't even think about it."

"Eh? Who do… "

"Whose are they?" questioned Viper, though he already knew the answer.

"Yours," you murmured out quietly, not bothering to look at him or anyone else in the room.

"When?"

"When we broke up, I was already 5 months along."

"Humph." With that, Viper slipped out of Bel's hold and left the room.

"So the children are..."

"Yes. Viper is their father," you answered solemnly, cutting off Lussuria's question.

"Ushishishi…Does that mean I'm an uncle?" giggled Bel, though this time he was much sweeter for some odd reason.

You starred at him, mouth slightly agape, not knowing if you should answer.

"Well I think no matter what, now that Viper knows about his children, you should stay here," decided Lussuria.

"Wait, what?"

"I'll get the maids to prepare a room," announced Lussuria as he walked out of the room, looking for said people.

"Uh, what just happened?"

"Say hi to your prince!" chuckled Bel as he lifted up Daniel, a pair amethyst colored eyes looked at him.

All you wanted to do was tell Viper he had children and now you end up living here? What an unexpected turn of events.

"Voii! Bel, why do you have baby?"

And here comes hell along with it.

* * *

**AN:**

I have no idea how this came up, but it came up [it spawned on me over a week ago and its been beggin to be uploaded]. But since I _love, adore, _and _fret _over Mammon so much, that I should save the [best] for [last].

Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading this:D & to those who reviewed: **Zialialis; Kimkakashi: Kurai Minoru= 13Lulu's.**

&Kurai-chan this isn't it, your one-shot will be a separate [hopefully _longerer _] one.:)

Oh dear, only _Twenty-One _more chapters til this is over, and then I'll probably start another collection series though only with one character[bishie].:P Huzzah, my minds already thinking ahead.

ALSO! EspanaVSHoland this sunday! Espana better kick some butt!:D

Well, yeaa, um Review please:)

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	30. Before I forget: Moment Thirty

Song playing:

**Just Another Star **_Bullet for my Valentine_

* * *

50 drabbles!

357 words out of 400.

**Disclaimer: I don't KHR!**

**

* * *

**

_:Ghost:_

* * *

It sucked being one of the guards at the Vendice Prison, especially one that always patrolled the lower levels and nothing else. Why they bothered patrolling this level was a question that always bothered you since all the inmates there were left unconscious and inside a tank of water.

Though they were all interesting criminals, you really didn't care for them.

It was around a year ago when they brought in another man to the lower level cells, the top guards did the usual to the man and left him in one of the tubes that slowly began to fill with water.

As usual they passed by you, leaving goosebumps behind on your skin. God, you really hated those three men.

Ignoring that fact, you went to walk by the new 'room-mate' and noticed he looked like that one mafia boss, except he was extremely pale, that he seemed to glow, and his hair was hella long. Though that didn't matter to you and didn't stop you from always coming to stand by his 'room' and whisper some words to him.

Then one day, people from his family came to get him.

As the top guards came to get him out, you couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear towards the man they were letting out. And as he stood to his full height you fell to the floor gasping, feeling as if your power was leaving you.

One of the three men came to stand in front of you and the feeling from before faded. You shakily set yourself up in a crouching position, wiping away the small beads of sweat that had begun to form on your brow.

The other two guards passed by quickly and the one in front of you followed suit, though that didn't s top you from feeling the same thing as before, though it wasn't as bad as the first time. You leveled a glare to the white haired man, only to meet with blank eyes and a shadow of a smile on his lips.

His lips formed words and you couldn't help but feel even more annoyed.

_'Thank...you'_

* * *

**AN:**

Wow, I missed updating for this one:). Sorry I took so long to upload, heh.:P

Thank you **Momo** for proof-reading:) and to those who reviewed: **Kurai Minoru; Azureian: Zialialis- kimkakashi= omgpink!**

Haha, the **Millefiore** family is on this time, though do know that I'm not too good at writing them, so most of their drabble may seem a bit off.

So review guys, and tell me what you think of the upcoming drabbles:)

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**Si nos quedara poco tiempo **_Chayanne_


	31. Before I forget: Moment ThirtyOne

Song playing:

**No Rain, No Rainbow **_Home Made Kazoku_

* * *

50 drabbles!

245 words out of 300.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

_:Byakuran:_

* * *

Your footsteps echoed in the quiet, white washed room; your heart seemed to beat loudly in your chest and you couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Byakuran-sama," you called out, balancing a tray of sweets and paperwork (the _only_ way to convince your leader to do the designated duties of being the leader). "I've brought you a snack and the rest of the finished paperwork from the Black Spell's side."

A hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you to the white leather couch in the middle of the room. The hand forced you to sit down while an arm wrapped around your torso, and all of that happened with only the paperwork spilling out of your grasp and the sweets completely safe from harm.

"Why do you always bring me the good and the bad?" questioned a familiar voice against your cheek.

You sighed in exasperation. This had been happening for the past couple weeks, you should have seen it coming, and yet you didn't.

"Dear, dear, is (Name)-chan mad at me?"

"More like cross with you, Byakuran-sama," you answered. "I had all the paperwork in order by date and the time it was turned in and now it's in a pile on the floor, all completely out of order."

The man hmm'ed against your cheek, as he continued to eat the sweets off the tray in your lap (which made you wonder how _does _he manage to get what he wants and how come he doesn't get fat from all the things he eats).

You turned your head to look at the man that held you in a supposedly caring way, even though you knew that was far from it.

"I'm not even going to bother asking," you grumbled to yourself, leaning your head back against his shoulder.

"And you shouldn't."

* * *

**AN:**

Short and Sweet:D

Ahh, this one would've been updated yesterday, but...but I forgot. -_-; hehe. opps?

Thank you **Momo** for proof-reading this one:D and thank you to those who reviewed: **Kurai Minoru; Zialialis**- -I'm glad you guys liked the way I wrote Ghost [the mindless being needs some lovin' too]

Well, I'm off! :D

Review Please~

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song Playing:

**Whose Loving You **_Jackson Five_


	32. Before I forget: Moment ThirtyTwo

Song playing:

**Wish **_Olivia Lufkin_

* * *

50 drabbles!

98 words, two words from a perfect 100.

D**isclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_:Kikyo:_

* * *

"Kikyo, you're so pretty. I sometimes wonder if you're actually a girl," you spoke without hesitation. And because of that you got a snicker from Zakuro, a gasp from Daisy, and an attempted kick from Bluebell, who in your opinion should have been locked away in her water prison.

"I haven't heard that one in awhile," said Kikyo who just sat himself down beside Zakuro, grabbed Bluebell and sat her in his lap so she wouldn't try to hurt someone (like you).

"But really I am lucky," you said, leaning your elbows on the couch, while your fingers curled themselves around his hair

"Why is that?"

"I get you every night in bed," you whispered against his ear.

* * *

**AN:**

Doesn't this one seem iffy? It feels that way to me...Meh.

Thank you **Momo **for proof-reading:D and thanks to those who reviewed: **Zialialis; Kurai Minoru: Azureian- 13Lulu's= Kimkakashi:D**

Mah, I has nothing to say except for 18 more chapters to go: OH NOES! D: Then this will actually be my first complete chaptered fic on here! [Ignore that its just a bunch of shots/drabbles/thing]

Review please~

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**Starless Night **_Olivia Lufkin_


	33. Before I forget: Moment ThirtyThree

Song playing:

**Ka #4 **

* * *

50 drabbles!

156 words out of 100.

D**isclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_:Bluebell:_

* * *

"Bluebell! Let me out of here!" you called out. The cute, blue haired girl had locked you in one of those water tanks, though thank the gods it wasn't filled with water. You would've died, especially since you can't swim and keep yourself afloat.-

The girl just laughed at the mischief she had caused and ran away, turning off the lights and locking all the doors so nobody could get to you, _yet. _

"Bluebell you little hoe! Let me out of here!" you hollered, fists pounding against the impenetrable glass.

Knowing she had managed to win this round (and cut you off to most human life-forms for the next couple hours), you began to devise a plan of payback. And then it came to you.

You laughed an evil laugh as a brilliant idea popped into your mind; Bluebell better cherish her hair that she has now because tomorrow morning it wouldn't be there.

* * *

**AN:**

Ahh, Bluebell! :D

**Momo **thank you for proof-reading! Thanks to those who reviewed: **Azureian; Kurai Minoru: Zialialis= Kimkakashi-**

Review please~:D

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	34. Before I forget: Moment ThirtyFour

Song playing:

**KA: Battlefield **_arr. Jay Dawson_

Cirque Du Soleil

* * *

50 drabbles!

203 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

_:Shouichi Irie:_

* * *

"Ma, ma! Shouichi-san you're always in here, don't you get bored of it?" you asked, setting a cup of tea beside the red-head's computer.

Shouichi didn't answer, he just kept typing away, every so often he would stop to drink some of the tea you had brought him.

"Jasmine?" he questioned, finally figuring out the taste of the drink.

"Uh yes, its one of my favorites, and I didn't know if you would like it ..."

"I do like it. And as to why I'm always in here, I just love working on these type of assignments," he said as he showed you the blue prints of a Mosca design.

"Hm, is that a miniature sized Mosca?" you questioned, taking the paper from his hands.

"Uh, yes. Spanner came up with it and he's already working on it. I'm just adding in things that it could use."

"Hm, well, it seems like a pretty good idea, though I still think you're lying about the work," you teased, handing him back the paper.

Shouichi blushed at your teasing tone.

"N-no I'm not!"

"_Shouichi-kun~ Oh and (l/n)-chan!" _came Byakuran's voice over one of the barely covered screens.

"Bya-byakuran-sama!" squeaked out Shouichi as he started taking away the things that covered the screen Byakuran had appeared on.

"I think you're trying to hide from him!" you chirped out, and couldn't help but to outright laugh at Byakuran's cute, confused face.

"_Did I miss something?"_

* * *

**AN:**

Forgot to update yesterday for some odd reason. :P

But jaa mann, here it 'tis:D [Happy dance]

Thank you** Momo **proof-reading this one:D & to those who reviewed: **Zialialis; Shoujogirlfan: Kurai Minoru- Kimkakashi= Yuuki-no-Inori. **

Zialialis & Kurai Minoru you guys made me giggle:P You both were the only ones who MWUAHAHA'd for the previous chapter:) AH! I LOVE YOU ALL!:D *Tackle hugs everyone*

Review please:))

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**KA: Shadowplay, Storm. **_a__rr. Jay Dawson_

Cirque du Soleil

[The bombest show I've ever heard, like cereal guys.]

(Who wants to take me to Vegas so I could see them perform?)

:P


	35. Before I forget: Moment ThirtyFive

Song playing:

**The Rain Song **_Led Zeppelin_

* * *

I'm not so sure of this being 50 drabbles anymore =_=

138 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_:Zakuro:_

* * *

The funeral wreaths and Byakuran had decided to get together for once and 'hang out', and Byakuran being Byakuran dragged you along for the hell of it.

So here you were sandwiched between your white haired boss, whose arms were wrapped around you, his head resting on your shoulder, and that one lava dude (as you called him since you saw him sitting in fricken magma!), Zakuro.

Now you've seen the true forms of all the funeral wreaths, having helped in the creation of the carnage boxes. So it wasn't much of a surprise that you managed to find _something _to identify each and every one of them with.

So Zakuro being the only one without being nicknamed (he was blessed [at least for awhile]) it seemed to have come to an end when you all decided to watch Godzilla. And you being you decided to yell out something that had Zakuro glaring at you every time he saw you for the next couple weeks.

"Zakuro! Its your brother! _Godzilla!_"

What did seem to annoy him, was that Byakuran had gotten into calling him Godzilla every time he saw him.

You be damned (name).

* * *

**AN:**

Mah, isn't this one iffy? Meh you tell me:P

:) Thank you: **Zialialis; omgpink! Bittersweet Apathy: Kurai Minoru- VIVIANVAMPYRIC **

Meh...review please:)

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**The Finer things **_Dj Feli Fell_


	36. Before I forget: Moment ThirtySix

Song playing:

**I'm going down **_Mary J. Blige_

* * *

_ drabbles.

342 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_:Daisy:_

* * *

"Hm, Daisy as in a flower?" questioned the small six-year old girl, starring up at the green haired boy who clutched the purplish pink teddy bear in a death grip.

"I-I guess so," he muttered, eyebrows furrowing together as he thought back to the actual meaning of his name; nothing came to him, only faint memories of people screaming, more specifically a woman's and a man yelling over her voice. His lime **(1) **colored eyes widened, a scream escaping his mouth as he imagined piercing emerald eyes.

His hands were over his head, gripping and pulling at his hair, his breathing getting heavier . To him the room was slowly blacking out, spinning slowly away from his eyes. He didn't feel his legs give out as his eyes closed, he didn't feel the cold white floor...the only thing he did feel were the screams from earlier, bouncing around in his mind.

"Daisy! Daisy wake up!" cried the six-year old girl, tears falling from her gray eyes.

This was her fault, she was bugging him...wasn't she?

"What happened here?" came the stern voice of the head nurse as she approached the two children.

"Claudia what happened to Daisy?"

"W-we were just talking...and then I don't know...he just started screaming and he fell!" cried the girl, her hands on Daisy's limp arms, trying to shake him awake.

"Go with Miss Lorenz, I'll take care of Daisy from here," murmured the head nurse as she pulled the girl away from the boy and gave her to another nurse standing by her side.

"Miss (Name) will you need help?" questioned Miss Lorenz, her hand already on Claudia's shoulders and guiding her away.

"I'm fine dear, just calm Claudia down will you," spoke the nurse now known as (Name), "And don't worry Claudia, Daisy will be better soon."

(Name) gently scooped up the small boy and carried him to his room.

"Poor, poor boy, I hope he'll get better. Lord knows he needs it."

* * *

**(1) I have no color what his eyes are. :P**

* * *

**AN:  
**This isn't really the best that I could do for Daisy, he was being a little bugger=_="" It also seems rushed to me, but meh. Who else am I missing for the Millefiore?

So yeah, heh. To those who reviewed thank you:): **Azureian; Zialialis: Channel-N= Kimkakashi+ Kurai Minoru.**

I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter:P haha.

But yes, continue reviewing! [please].

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**Pass that Dutch **_Missy Elliot_


	37. Before I forget: Moment ThirtySeven

I have no music playing so I'm just going to talk:)

I love Yuni! She's so adorable and this was written awhile ago, so yeaa.

* * *

_ drabbles.

349 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_:Yuni:_

* * *

You starred at the so called princess, glowering coldly at her small, cute, smiling figure. Lips set in a pouting frown you looked away from the girl's kind dark blue eyes that happened to stare into your own childishly jealous (e/c) eyes.

The girl blinked confusedly at your actions, before tilting her head to the side and smilingly cutely at you.

You could feel your inner voice 'awwing' at the cuteness the girl showed, but your outer voice growled lowly.

Turning on your heel you walked out of the room and out into the fresh night air. You settled yourself by sitting on the end of the thick cement railings, your back leaning against the rough stone texture of the wall.

"Miss?"

You didn't bother turning your head to the voice, you just sighed, feeling as if there was some kind of pressure against your chest and your shoulders.

"Yes...Nena Yuni?"

You could feel the girl pouting as the words reached her ears.

"Is everything alright?"

You looked at her, the childishness gone from your eyes and from the rest of your features.

"I wish I could say yes, but I'd hate myself for lying."

"..."

The girl stayed silent, deciding not to add to that answer of yours. She did walk closer to you though, stopping until she reached your side.

"Yes..?"

Her hand grasped yours bringing it towards herself and holding it against her chest. Her other hand also came up, to cup your one hand in her two small ones. Her eyes were closed, with her head slightly bowed, as if she were in prayer.

You opened your mouth to speak, but decided against it.

Yuni stayed the way she was for awhile, before her hands pushed yours away onto your lap, her eyes still closed, but with a sad smile on her lips.

"Yuni?"

"Live well miss."

And she was gone with that, with only a curious stare from you at her back.

"Odd," was the only word, and last word you spoke that night.

* * *

_Nena: girly or something along the lines of that._

* * *

**AN:**

So yea, I have nothing to say. But I am sad (school's coming around again) :/

BUT YES! You reviewers make me smile and happy (even if I think the chapter is crap so thank you guys so much!)

**Zialialis; Kurai Minoru: Kimkakashi= omgpink! **

You guys are just awesome:)

[since I'm use to saying this]

Pleaes Review~

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Rawrzskie:D

I'ma go gamble my money:)

Hopefully I win some more instead of loosing.


	38. Before I forget: Moment ThirtyEight

Song playing:

None, but I am watching Loony Tunes; Back in Action;D

* * *

_ drabbles.

524 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_:Gamma:_

* * *

Light giggles escaped the lips of a woman as the man above her murmured things against her neck. Her hand snaked up his neck and into his hair, pulling at it as his hands hiked her skirt up higher to caress her thighs.

"Oh~" she moaned as his fingers pressed against her wet core.

The man grinned, lust twinkling in his eyes as he licked a trail from her love bitten neck to her breasts. The woman beneath him hissed as his teeth scraped over a pert nipple.

"W-wait...let me get something first~" breathed the flushed woman, her lithe hands on his shoulders, pushing him away from her.

"Ma, lets just continue," he moved her back into the wall they were against, continuing where he had left off.

The woman giggled once more, before wagging a finger at him.

"Ah, ah ah~ Gamma," something clicked and Gamma felt the familiar feeling of having a pistol pointed at him.

"_-_!" he spoke your name, surprise lighting up in his gray eyes. His eyes drifted up from your chest to your smirking face.

"Yes _love?_" your hand wrapped around his tie, while your leg wrapped around his.

"What are you doing?" he grunted as his back hit the floor, you following along with his fall and straddling his lap.

"Oh, doing my job~" you purred, using the pistol in your hand to tilt his head to the side.

"It won't work, it won't," at least that's what he told himself.

You giggled, your other hand grasped at his chin, thumb brushing against his bottom bruised lip.

"Keep saying that," you murmured, smiling at him, which sent shivers down his spine, "But for now lets play a game~"

And as you lowered yourself against him, pistol held against his head, finger ready to pull at the trigger, you questioned him. Lips brushed against his ear, words running off your tongue and slipping around smile you had given him before still etched on your lips, he could feel it.

_'To her this is a game...'_

He could feel her smile widening, but why was the room spinning?

"The entrance...to the Millefiore base?" he repeated slowly

"Hmm, yes, where can I find it?"

'_She asks a thing like that, as if she were going to visit...'_

He could feel the weight of _'s body moving away, a shot was heard...or was that only him?

"Sleep well~" you murmured, a childlike grin on your lips as you stepped away from him heading for the door.

Pain...but from where? That slick substance...blood was it? He could feel it dripping down to the floor. Darkness surrounded his vision, making everything a blur. Was he dying? No...he couldn't...he wasn't this weak...

Gamma's eyes slipped shut, his mind shouting at him to try to stay up.

He did in the end, he lived, he breathed.

But when he saw the (h/c) girl along with the silver haired boy, he couldn't help but frown, his memory stirring.

He huffed, it wouldn't matter.

These two where going to die anyway.

* * *

**AN:**

This one switches from Second Person to Gamma's view, then it switches into the future. :D

Hopefully this one didn't come out bad, I actually like it and hopefully you guys do too:)

Thank you for those who reviewed: **Kurai Minoru: Trinisette98; Zialialis- VIVIANVAMPYRIC= Pepe le Pew\ omgpink/ Channel-N.**

Vivian thank you for calling me a monster :D

Review Please~

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song Playing:

**Hey Pachuco **_Cherry Poppin' Daddies._

[Thats the version I have of]


	39. Before I forget: Moment ThirtyNine

Song playing:

**New Born **_Muse_

* * *

I broke my word, I'm making this 65 to 75 chapters, 50 will not hold the people I wanted:(

327 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_:Spanner:_

* * *

"Aw aren't you adorable~" you cooed, gingerly holding the small hand of your four month old child. She stared up at you with wide light blue eyes, as her grip on your finger tightened.

"What are you doing?"

"Hoping to put her to sleep," you murmured out, making faces at your daughter to which she smiled at.

"You look silly."

You heard a rustling of clothes and saw Spanner sitting down beside you, legs crossed, hands gripping his thighs as he looked at you and your babies interaction.

"Look she's about to cry," he pointed out as his hand wrapped around his foot, his thumb running along the underside of it.

"That's because you're here," you said, giving him a deadpanned expression, before turning to the 'light' of your life, "and if you Serena start crying, I'll give you a reason to cry~" you spoke sweetly, smiling at her.

"I think you might scare her,"

"Please my mother did the same thing."

"Exactly."

You snorted at his response, muttering a 'whatever' at him.

"Well if you know so much better, then you try getting her to sleep!" you pouted, crossing your arms across your chest and pushing yourself away from both of them.

"Oh geez," Spanner grabbed the pacifier and put it into Serena's mouth, and slowly her eyes began to close, "See, you just could have done that."

"Shut up,"

Spanner smiled at your daughter one last time, before sliding back to sit beside you. His hand came down to wrap around yours and lifting it up so he could place a kiss on the backside of it. You gave him one of your 'what the hell' looks, before laying your head on his shoulder.

"Spanner..."

"Yes?"

"...You're amazingly awesome, you know I love you for that right?"

"And you're amazingly insane, and yes I do know that."

* * *

**AN:**

I was just doing this with my baby cousin a couple minutes ago xD Then I imagined a guy being their and then Spanner appeared and tada!~

I feel like I failed though...its so fluffy! D: Gah, I swear I'm going to turn the reader into a crazy person and just kill whoever I write next...or whoever follows...3: Bah.

Know that Spanner is the last of the Millefiore, I can't stand writing anymore for that family!

So aha, yeah...um...Thanks to those who reviewed: **Azureian; Trinisette98: Zialialis= omgpink! shoujogirlfan/ Pepe Le Pew\ Kimkakashi.**

I'm sorry that I haven't replied to anyone's reviews, I've just been _extremely _lazy. Also it might help to know that updates might be a bit slower than usual. My inspiration has been zapped from writing and turned into musical inspiration...you can blame the Bassoon I've taken up learning. [BTW his name is Claud de Bazzlan~ its a completely made up name, I swear xD] haha.

But yes,

Review please~~~~~~

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song Playing:

**The Mario Theme Song**


	40. Restore These Times: Moment Forty

Song playing:

None

* * *

474 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Nagi/Chrome:

* * *

You were simply taking a walk down the street, enjoying the cold air and gray skies. The scarf you wore trailed behind you, dancing with the wind.

You sniffed and a hand came up to wipe away at your nose, before grabbing at the edge of the scarf that touched your chin.

"No! Come back!" you heard a soft voice shout, soon followed by the screeching of car tires and something hitting against metal. You felt an emotion rise within your chest, circling around your heart...was it dread?

A small fluffy gray and white kitten bounded its way over to you, rubbing against your leg. You raised an eye brow, before picking it up.

"Come, lets see what happened."

You walked quickly down the road, only for your eyes to look at a horrible site.

"Nagi!" you yelled, dropping the cat and running over to the girl who lay on the floor, a dark liquid slowly spreading through her white dress and onto the floor, "Nagi!"

You dropped to the ground, your tight white pants getting dirtied by the blood pooling on the ground. Your hand gingerly touched her face, thumb wiping away the blood that trailed down her right eye.

"Hey you! Did you call an ambulance already!"

"Y-yes!" stuttered the driver, his already pale face, now a sickish gray color, "I swear, I didn't see her- - -"

"Save it!" you growled, (e/c) eyes shining with anger and hurt, "Its not going to matter anyways," you murmured, as your hand pushed away stray purple strand of hairs.

"Nagi...oh Nagi, you silly, silly girl..." your voice trailed off, your fingers clutching on the cotton dress she wore.

The sound of siren didn't even deter your as you lost yourself in thoughts, in memories.

You didn't feel when they pulled you away from her, they didn't bother saying no to you when you stepped inside the ambulance, and they didn't even bother denying you to stay in the room with her after they tried there best to save her.

They consoled you when they told you she was going to die, the ER was filled with mutterings about the girl as her parents caused a small scene earlier. They were all disgusted on how they cared more about themselves than their own daughter.

It was sad, very sad, but you didn't cry...did you?

_Kufufu~_

One dulled purple eye opened, her lips moving to form words, while her tongue pronounced them.

"Thank...you...Mukuro...sama," and her eye closed once again, though this time life seemed to surround her, instead of death.

"Nagi?" you stared wide eyed at the girl, while goosebumps broke over your skin.

_'Will you to follow me?' _the voice asked, before a transparent body of a boy appeared beside Nagi's bedside, _'At least to keep her well?' _

"...Yes..."

_'Kufufu, (Name)...I'm Mukuro, remember that well~'_

And he was gone.

* * *

**AN:  
**I love Chrome! :3

I hope I did this well and that you guys liked this:P

haha.

Thanks to those who reviewed: **Kurai Minoru; Zialialis: omgpink! Trinisette98- Pepe Le Pew.**

Yes it was very fluffy, that last chap and because of that I'm hoping to make the Kokuyo Gang something not so fluffy xD

heh.

Yea, Review please!:3

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

None


	41. Restore These Times: Moment FortyOne

Song playing:

**Horizon **_Takashi Kondo_

* * *

Something-something drabbles.

162 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Mukuro Rokudo:

* * *

The scene seemed so dark, even though the lights were as bright as the sun.

The boy seemed so small, yet when he moved or talked it was as if he was an old man that's lived through a lot.

It was a bright, but dark, young, but old looking scene.

A brown haired, hazel eyed woman coughed into her hand once again, ignoring the blood that slipped from her lips and down her chin, onto her already bloodied white coat.

"Why, Mukuro?"

The boy smiled.

It seemed too innocent to be on such a killers face.

"I'll let you figure that out, Charis,"

The darkeness came upon the young woman's eyes and as she felt something tug her away from her body...the body that was growing limp and cold...she couldn't help but reach out to the boy.

"_Mio dispaice, mio figlio..."_

Sense finally leaving her, she failed to see the look of disbelief on the young murderer's face.

* * *

Translations:

_'Mio dispaice, mio figlio...': _Hopefully translates to, "I'm sorry my son"

* * *

**AN:**

Ah!

I tried writing something yesterday, but it wasn't my day. So I tried again today [though this time listening to music _Taion by the Gazette _and it did wonders on helping me create this little thing.

Hopefully Mukuro wasn't OOC.  
And I actually have a question now. After all of the 40 or so chapters you have all read on this story thing, have I been able to keep the characters in character? I know I failed on one [fong] but yeah. haha. I just wanna know.:D

The reader wasn't involved with this because...well...I didn't want a reader in here =_=. So instead I used an OC I've been creating for awhile:P

So yup, hopefully it wasn't that bad:P

Thanks to those who reviewed: **Kurai Minoru; Zialialis: Trinisette98= AngelI k- Pepe le Pew/\ Kimkakashi [] Azureian {} VIVIANVAMPRIC**

AngelI K: If you're reading this, I'm sorry I can't write Fong as of now, we'll see if I actually have more room to fill up the 75 drabbles.

Gosh, I had to bump up the number of drabbles, because 50 would not cut it. [I blame the Millefiore] :D

Review please:D

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**Suna no Oshiro **_Kanon Wakeshima_


	42. Restore These Times: Moment FortyTwo

1Song playing:

**Already Over **_Red_

* * *

333 words total.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

_This was Definietly edited! Its way different now, than the one from yesterdays:)_

* * *

:Ken Joshima:

* * *

"So you live for that man?" you questioned as you leaned on in from behind him.

"Why wouldn't I? He saved me from complete hell!" snarlled the chained blond, jerking himself forward to get away from you.

"_Oh Ken, Ken_, there's only so much a human can do and for them to actually live for another or help them out no matter what is kind of selfish...don't you think?" you asked pulling away from him and continuing walking around him.

"Tch, I don't think so..." muttered the man named Ken, finally sitting back in his chair and staring at you in disdain.

You gave him a sweet smile and you giggled at his words.

"Living for another human or helping that specific human is selfish...you want to know why?" you asked, hands cupping his face.

"Why woman?"

Your smile turned into a smirk as you pulled away from him, Ken believing he was safe for a moment, only for your foot to kick him in the center of the chest, sending him and the chair toppling over.

"You only see that person, you see no one else. Plus there really is no reason why someone should be selfish for any reason, all humans are selfish, including myself," you continued on with your talk as you went to stand by his fallen form, "But..." you didn't finish your sentence as one of Ken's legs kicked out and hit the back of your knees, making you hit the floor right next to him.

"What were you saying?"

"Mukuro won't live his life for you, nor will he ever truly care for you. Which makes me feel bad, so...why not I care for you?"

"Gah!"

"Isn't this caring enough, ya mutt?" you sneered, twisting the knife in your hand around in his stomach, before pulling it out and using your other hands fingers to wipe away the blood and bring it to your lips. "Where's that Master Mukuro now?"

* * *

**AN:  
**

Yo. Just here to say that the first day of BAND CAMP I is over! & Also I'm a bit sick, but thats never really stopped me [its just drained my energy :|] But meh, whatevs. I'm only writing the main CORE people of the Kokuyo Gang, so Kakipi is the last person. =_= I'm sorry for those who wanted Birds, M.M and those weird twin guys. xD

Which means when I wrote this and finished writing it and read it over, I thought it was complete crap, and I've tried rewriting it but I can't, so...yeah. You guys are stuck with this:| Sorry.

Thanks to those who reviewed:D

**Kimkakashi: Pepe Le Pew; Kurai Minoru= Trinisette98- Azureian**

Haha, I learned the Joe Song today at band today, and I made my section do my bidding, which was funn:3

Review please:3 [even if this is bad]

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

_Edited!_

* * *

Song playing:

**Close Your Eyes **_Olivia Lufkin_


	43. Restore These Times: Moment FortyThree

Song playing:

**No Control **_Irie Shoichi_

* * *

317 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Kakimoto Chikusa:

* * *

It was very often that Chikusa would find the bathroom door locked, you inside it, talking to yourself, or as you often referred to 'talking to your best friend', when Chikusa bothered asking one time.

_'I think I'm completelly useless, I mean, really what can I do? Just stay here and do nothing, yeah, I help the boys and Chrome out by cooking and cleaning actual food. _-sigh- _I don't even know why I do this...it annoys me...so much to have to do this!' _

Like other times there was a similar sound of glass breaking as you punched the mirror. Chikusa just sighed as he leaned against the wall and slid down the floor, head resting on his knees as he waited for you to finish venting.

_'….Chikusa...what about him? I don't know much about him, but...there's this feeling here, right here in my gut and chest that squeezes and jumps around every time I see him, or get to speak to him...I mean its been three years since I felt lilke this...'_

He was hearing the same things over again, though something in his mind told him something was different this time.

_'I'm so close though, so close to forgetting these feelings about him...though don't you think there'll probably be some ghost feelings...or my heart...or maybe my mind thinking up stupid things? _Haha! _I think so...'_

He heard that too a couple weeks ago.

Shuffling was heard coming from the other side of the door and Chikusa quickly placed the head phones around his neck on his ears, music playing and and drowning out noises; _your _noises.

He ignored you when you walked out the bathroom and down the hall away from him. He turned his head a bit to make sure you were gone and sighed when you were gone.

"Maybe Ken was actually right..."

"...I did take too much time to notice."

* * *

**AN:  
**When I'm extremely bored I tend to lock myself in the restroom and talking to my image, if not applying makeup all over my face and making myself look like a clown :) Though the girl sounds like a sue to me =_= but ah, damn whatever.:P

Sorry if Chikusa was wee bit OOC.

Thank you to those who reviewed: **Kimkakashi, Kurai Minoru: Namikaze Hatake; Trinisette98.**

I feel like I'm losing my touch on these drabbles and that they're all starting to sound the same. =_=. Though I do know the next one is something a bit different:)

Review please:3

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	44. Restore These Times: Moment FortyFour

429 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

:Lanchia:

* * *

"Daddy! You're back!" yelled a small (h/c] girl, who was rushing as fast as she could towards her father.

The black haired man could only smile and crouch down, only to fall back as his daughter tackled him with all her might.

"_La mia principessa," _murmured Lanchia as he picked up his daughter, whose arms quickly wrapped around his neck, head resting on his shoulder, "Did you behave for your mother?" he asked, already knowing by the wrinkling of her nose that she had gotten in trouble.

He chuckled, cuddling his daughter closer to his chest.

"_Mia figlia_," he started walking towards the kitchen, where he could hear someone singing, "Haven't I told you before to behave? Your mother isn't supposed to be stressing herself out."

The nine year old child rolled her eyes at her father's words and Lanchia himself couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's little attitude.

"But _mamma _only got me in trouble cause I almost broke one of her favorite vases!"

"Lanchia? Is that you?" came a voice, with a bit of an accent on the Italian words.

"_Si il mio amore,_"

"Well come, come! I have something to show you!"

"(Name) do you know what your mother is doing?"

(Name) gave her father a look, her eyebrows raised, her lips set in a knowing smile and a bit of mischievousness dancing in her (e/c) eyes.

"No~" the little girl drawled out that word, giggling soon after her father gave her an annoyed look.

"I hate surprises,"

"_Pap__à__! _You'll love this one!"

"Hm, really?"

"Really!" said (Name) gleefully.

"Hmph."

Lanchia pushed open the kitchen door, only for his eyes to lay on his wife and a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Adalee?" he murmured his wifes name, his eyes gazing questioningly at her.

"His name is Emilio Ricardo, Lanchia."

"Does that mean (Name) lied about getting in trouble?" was all Lanchia asked as he stopped in front of his wife, looking down at the caramel colored baby boy.

"Oh no, she did get in trouble,"

"Along with a smack to the head," mumbled (Name), unconsciously rubbing the back of her head.

"Serves you right young lady," said her mother as she pressed a kiss to Lanchia's cheek, "Welcome back mio _amor," _

With his other hand Lanchia wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and looked down at his son.

"Good to be back."

* * *

Translations:

_La mia principessa: _My princess

_Mia figlia: _My daughter

_Si il mio amore: _It is, my love

Some of the translations hopefully I _don't _have to translate since they are obvious:D

* * *

**AN:**

I just love this one:) Also I lied about Chikusa being the last Kokuyo, I'll NEVER forget Lanchia:D He needs love:3

But yes, hopefully this one isn't too bad and that I didn't confuse you all with the thrown in Italian, if I did, I'm sorry:/

So long story short: Lanchia went on a mission for awhile, his wife was pregnant when he left, she had the baby while she was gone, and the girl [Lanchia's little princess] got in trouble and into a scheme with her mother along the way:D The rest you can make up yourself, Adalee is a name I just found, or thought up of [Adabella=Adalee] to me. and Emilio Ricardo...First name is Italian, Second name is Spanish [or so I hope it is]. The mother has a slightly teeny weeny darker skin tone, so is the son, but (Name) came out looking like her father so she's a bit on the pale side. and yeah.

Thanks to all those who reviewed: **Ophianara Blade; Zialialis: Kimkakashi= Azureian- omgpink! Trinisette98[] Kurai Minoru**

So yeah!

haha.

Review please:3

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	45. What will be: FortyFive

Song Playing:

**This Time **_Dj Antoine_

* * *

Seventy-Five drabbles.

twohundredfiftytwo words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**:Adelheid Suzuki:**

* * *

"Hey Adelheid, what did you read for Kimimaru-sensei's class?" you asked the black haired girl.

"Bag of Bones by Stephen King," was the instant reply from her.

You pouted.

"May I borrow it?"

"You can barely read english, what makes you think you'll be able to read this book?" questioned the half german girl, giving you a knowing smile.

"Well I can try!" you said, looking at away from her knowing eyes.

"Tch, fine then. Here."

Your eyes widened upon seeing the thick white book, with the creepy picture of a lake and a shadowy figure on it.

"Wow, aha, maybe I should try another book."

"No, you said you would try this and you would do it. Now start reading."

"Ahh, will you at least help me?" you asked, giving her the cutest, pleading look you could.

Adelheid sighed, but nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Come here then."

You followed her to the living room and sat down beside her in the couch.

"You're going to read aloud, I'll stop you every now and then and question you about the what's going on. Got it?"

"Uh, okay," a small happy smile tilted the corner of your lips upwards, as you felt Adelheid look over you shoulder as you read the words.

When she told you it was enough for that day, you leaned over towards her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Adelheid."

* * *

**AN:**

Now most people might hate Adelheid, I do hate her a bit, but either way I love her for being her xP

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sore, and dead for awhile =_=. &yeah.:)

To those who reviewed: **Kurai Minoru; Zialialis: Kimkakashi- Ophianara Blade= 13lulu's[] Trinisette98**

Haha xD I found it funny how mostly everyone forgot about Lanchia. Poor, poor Lanchia, he's like Levi...except...better:3

Review please:3

My mailbox has been empty for awhile:( hahaxD

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**Apologize Remix **_Dj Antoine_


	46. What will be: FortySix

Song Playing:

**Lux Aeterna**

* * *

75 drabbles.

194 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

**:Kozato Enma:**

* * *

"How am I supposed to know what's wrong or right?" questioned Enma underneath his breath, chin resting on the palm of his hand, scarlet colored eyes gazing at the town of Namimori.

"Why...do we really need to do this?"

"Kozato-san! I found you!"

He felt someone's footsteps stop right behind him, he could hear the person's clothing shuffling as they bent over, hands resting on his shoulders.

"Kozato-san..." the voice's fake cheeriness had disappered and turned into sighs of sorrow, "Do you think what you are doing is right?"

Enma went to turn his head, his mind already looking for an answer. He looked behind him and the person that he had heard wasn't there no more, there wasn't even a whipser of there prescence.

"What...just happened?"

"We did."

Enma soon saw black, never to see the people who had knocked him out.

"Come (Name)," murmured a black haired boy, with amethyst eyes.

"Yes...brother."

Who those two were nobody really knew. What they wanted no one knew that either. Why did they do that...well...it goes to say that your first kills always stick with you.

* * *

**AN:  
**If anybody is confused by this, well sorry. Ask meh if ya need any explaining:) Meh, but yeah...uh...I really have nothing to say for this one because I really have no idea how this came to be :0

Thank you to: **13lulu's, Trinisette98: Namikaze Hatake; Zialialis= Kimkakashi() VIVIANVAMPYRIC[] Azureian- Ophianara Blade.**

I'm surprised I'm getting a lot of reviews all of a sudden, I remember in the beginning when it was rare to get up to three or four ;) So you guys are awesome, (PS. Keep me happyxD).

Please review:3

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song Playing:

**I like that **_Static Revenger & Richard Vission_


	47. What will be: FortySeven

Complete and utter Crack. Or in my exact words, Complete and utter Shit!

75 drabbles.

360 words.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**:Aoba Koyo:**

* * *

"Fuck you math!"

**Thud. Thunk. **_Rip!_

"Holy shit, my homework!"

Koyo was wondering if to even bother entering your room or if to just continue on his merry way down the hallway to take his bath. He'll take the chance with you.

"(Name)?"

"...equations, numbers, squiggly brackets, graphs, coordinates! Madness!"

Koyo stared at the state you were in, before looking away from you and across the room, where a semi inncocent blue math book lay open, by it a ripped up notebook, filled with rushed writing and very nice looking graphs.

"(Name)?"

"Koyo, math is horrible..."

"I know that already..."

"It makes one normal person flip out..."

"I'm not so sure about normal..." muttered Koyo as he went to stand beside, tilting his head to the side.

"I need a hug."

"Go see Enma."

"But you're here right now, can't you do it?"

"Why me?"

"MATH HAS DRIVEN ME INSANE WITHIN TEN MINUTES! HUG ME YOU USELESS MAN YOU!"

Koyo just gives you a deadpanned look, walks around you and notices the stash of candy underneath your bed.

"You ate sugar before you did your homework didn't you?"

"My precious' were calling me!~"

"I'm leaving."

"Don't leave me!" you cried, latching onto his leg, and having him drag you down the hallway.

"I have a freedom where I can do as I wish."

"No you don't! You have me! I take away all your rights!"

"Right."

You huffed, letting go of his leg and just laid your chin on the ground and glared up at him.

"You know what then, I'm going to find that one crazy silver haired boxer."

"Sasagawa?"

Oh jealousy?

"Why would you go with that idiot?"

"Cause at least he'll comfort my broken mind."

You rolled onto your back, a smirk on your lips, which was quickly wiped away.

"Koyo..."

"...Koyo?"

The green haired boy was gone.

"Ah, ah, you little shit!" you yelled, twitching on the ground, "How the hell am I supposed to get up?"

* * *

**AN:**

The line 'You little shit' is stolen from my Band Director, when he's in a saracastic mood and tries to step on us, but instead twitches and calls us little shits...which I find great humor in trying to mimic him, only for him to give me that one stare.

*Ye Gasp* Know that updates will be a bit slow, since my muse is being used to concentrate on school and force myself not to punch any innocent freshman in the face.

Uh, I have no idea where exactly this came from. _[had a pretty good idea where it came from]._

So thank you to those who have reviewed: **Radiant Skyes; Namikaze Hatake: Zialialis- kimkakashi= Kurai Minoru[] omgpink() Dakoto321**

*Sighs* my back hurts from being hunched over school books and my laptop all day.

Sorry if Koyo is OCC, I just...couldn't help myself. Like really, this just came out of me. Like really. xD

Review...even if it is bad?:)

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_

* * *

So I'm really laughing my ass off right now, why? My little sister is teaching this guy how to play Kon Quien. [Kon Quien is like poker, only more fun]. She's also winning and taking their money, so its funnier:3


	48. What will be: FortyEight

This is completely random ain't it?.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

**

* * *

**

**:Katou Julie:**

* * *

(L. Name) (Name) wore a expression of pure anger as she watched a suspicious looking man, carrying _her _Chrome.

"Oi! Mr. Leprauchan!"

The man happened to turn around at that and he seemed to have been crying as his gaze fell on (Name) or maybe it was just because of the mouth watering hot dogs they were selling, I mean, I would cry for that.

But that's not the point!

The point was that he was carrying her purple, pineapple princess! _(Name)'s _purple, pineapple haired princess, and to see a man with a pointy looking beard, a weird pedo-hat, and square, thick black rimmed glasses didn't help.

"I'm going to punch you into next week and when the me of next week gets her hands on you she's going to punch you back! Its going to be a ping pong match a week apart!"

He just stared at you with a 'what the fuck' look.

"Well miss, if you're done ranting, I'm off."and he began walking away, until (name) grabbed his arm and held him from going anywhere else

"Damnit that was no where near ranting! That was a threat!"

"I'll take you with me so you could watch over her as long as you don't cause more of a scene."

(Name) smiled at that, looped her arm around the guys and asked him to lead the way.

"By the way, the girl at times turns into a boy, hope you don't mind an extra appendage at times."

Let's say Julie had more tears than before going down his face.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi guys!

Just to let you know, the second to last line is my favorite line of all times, and this isn't proof-read at all, and also i wrote this like five minutes ago!

Thank you to those who reviewed: **Kurai Minoru: Zialialis; Namikaze Hatake [] Gin Nanashi- omgpink! kimkakashi= Trinisette98/\ dakota321() -DREAMS**

Thank you guys so much, just looking at all the reviews so far, I'm like WOW, I've been missing you guys alot. LIKE ALOT. I mean I come home back from school/practice, I get on yahoo and my email box is devoid of reviews. So I'ma try my best to keep updating this, mm'kay?

So yeah, hope you guys liked this random thing:) Don't forget to review and say hello!

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

PS: about our dearly beloved Julie, I do think he looks kinda like a pedo with those glasses and hat and beard, which is why at first I called him a leprauchan when I saw his picture and yeah.


	49. What will be: FortyNine

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**

* * *

**

:Shitt P:

* * *

"She's so weird,"

"She's different from everybody else,"

"Just look at the way she dresses!"

You looked at your fellow classmates, wondering why they were thinking this girl was different. You turned back to look at the front, to stare straight into the eyes of Shitt P.

You tried not to snort.

She wasn't any different than anyone. Her eyes said it all.

_Hurt. Revenge. Hatred. Sadness. Happiness._

She's not different, she's just good at hiding similarities between her and everybody else around her.

* * *

**AN:**

Hello~ I had a free Saturday today, which is really weird, but I'm not complaining. Hope you enjoyed this update, Shitt P will be the last of the Shimon that I will be doing, for I can not stand to write for them any longer. (Plus because of Rauji and that one other guy I've been stumped on what to write.) So yeah, I have ideas for other characters so hopefully those ideas will be up soon :)

Thanks to those who reviewed last time :)

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

:Shitt P:


	50. Watch us: Fifty

**Disclaimer: I don't own you or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**

* * *

**

:Basil:

* * *

"If nothing more, you should have at least gotten me something I liked," you murmured under your breath, as you used your fork to pick at the food on your plate.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir."

_'Best I keep my mouth shut and eat, then complain and get hit.'_

You finished your meal quickly, you excused yourself, picking up your plate and taking it to the kitchen to wash.

"(Name)-san, is something bothering you?"

You looked over your shoulder, eyes locking with stormy blue eyes.

"Maybe I should be asking if something is bothering you, ne Basil?" you asked, turning your attention back to setting the clean dishes by the sink.

You stiffened at the arms circling around your waist, before relaxing and leaning your head back to rest on your beloved shoulders.

"What have they done to thee?"

You sighed, turning in Basil's hold so that you could also wrap your arms around him.

"Nothing you need to worry about, but...but...you do know I love you," you mumbled out from his shirt having buried your face in his neck.

"And I love thee too, but why is thou in such a state?"

"I said don't worry Basil,"

"I'll be here for thou, I'll be here to listen."

You lifted your head up just enough to look into his caring blue eyes.

"Thank you," you sighed out, "Accompany me to my room?"

Brushing his nose against yours, a swift kiss on your lips, you let him guide you to your room.

Its been a couple days since you last saw Basil and you tried to remember his touch, his kisses, his scent, if only to forget about the man touching you now.

"Mah, (Name)-chan, scream for me~"

"B-byakuran-sama!"

He licked the shell of your ear, before he let you fall to the floor.

"Good girl~"

And as he turned and left, you couldn't help but let the sobs spill from your mouth. When a different person clad in the same white uniform as Byakuran walked in, you didn't bother covering your nude body up. When they held a pistol to your head, you looked them up in the eyes.

"Tell him I love him!"

And you were gone.

* * *

**AN:**

The beginning is confusing, I know. Lets just say it was a previous conversation with Byakuran or something.

Don't ever listen to **Si deus me relinquit **it's probably what made me write the ending like this. And also I just depressed myself, the past two Basil shots that I've written are somewhat sad. =_= Meh, whatever.

Thanks to those who reviewed!: **Kimkakashi; Trinisette98: Ambie-Chan- Gin Nanashi= Zialialis** :::: Sorry I've taken so long to update, but hey I got my grove back, I've updated most of my stories and I hope to actually finish this one before the year ends (watch it NOT happen) =_=

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

_

* * *

_

Mysterious Way - Sasaji Masanori


	51. Watch us: fiftyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or you.**

* * *

**:Shamal:**

* * *

"Don't move!"

Of course the order was ignored as the (h/c) haired woman kept running. She probably would have made it outside had it not been for a bug that landed on her neck, had she taken the moment to smack it she would have been safe (as said before). She didn't though, which was why she now lay crumpled on the floor, groaning in pain.

"I told you not to move, didn't I?" snickered the black haired male as he calmly walked up to the girl's twitching form, "You look so beautiful in that position," he murmured, as he picked her up, pressing her back into his chest.

He made it a point to brush is lips along the back of her neck.

"But..."

"nngh...but what?"

"It's so sad that I won't be able to keep you~" he sighed out, his hold around the woman tightening, "(Name) is a very stupid girl right now."

"S-shamal?"

"Hmm, yes, a very silly girl – the Vindecare is coming for you," he said as he leaned against the wall, (Name) still in his hold.

"W-why?"

"You should know that Vongola doesn't take kindly to traitors."

(e/c) eyes widened, in both fear and shock, knowing of course that now she was a goner.

"S-since when was I-I a t-traitor?" (Name) tried to yell, but it came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't act surprised, we know it all started as a infiltration mission, but you got caught up with Byakuran's words, didn't you? So now instead of giving us information about them, you're giving information about us to them!"

With those final words that Shamal uttered, he slammed (Name) into the wall, looking over her face. He didn't miss how her bangs shadowed her eyes or how her lips tilted into a haughty smirk.

A snicker made its way out of (Name)'s mouth, as her head lolled to the side.

"It's funny...how I managed to get this far...now...I just...need to get farther~"

"What do you mean?"

A scream tore itself out from Shamal's throat as a knife pierced through his stomach. He looked up at (Name) with accusing eyes, only to have a stick in his hand.

"Now, now, scream once more for (Name)-chan~" giggled (Name) as she stood behind Shamal, twisting the knife she held in her hand, "Come on, Shamal~ Before I have to leave!"

Loosing his footing, Shamal fell sideways, the knife slipping out from his stomach with a disgusting 'swhock'.

"Hmph, you were never really fun, but I did enjoy the time we spent together, but now that's all come to an end...hasn't it?

Not waiting for an answer from the fallen man, (Name) knelt down and placed a quick kiss on the gasping mans cheek.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon, but for now I have to go, Bye bye~"

He heard her footsteps fade away, and he couldn't help but blame himself, if not for letting himself fall for such a person.

_"Shamal!"_

_"Shamal-san!"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Where's (Name)?"_

They came running, their footsteps echoing loud in the still hallway. He let out a soft sigh, thankful that they found him so quickly; and now he would let himself sleep, he'd answer their questions later.

_"Stay with me, don't go to sleep yet!" _

Gokudera? Was that him worrying over him, he tried to chuckle, but for some reason it hurt more than it should.

"Just a minute, a minute," he murmured, eyes closing slowly, his already fuzzy eyesight slowly turning black.

_"Stay with me! No! Don't sleep_!"

He would disobey them just this once and let himself sleep, he was a doctor of course, and he prescribed himself some well-deserved rest.

* * *

**AN:**

So after posting the Bassil shot I thought I was going to go back and write up another couple chapters, instead I went on youtube looked up **Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt** and **Durarara. **Now I'm stuck wishing that whenever I grabbed underwear it would turn into a gun or that my stockings will turn into swords. :( And also I wish that I had a cool phone like Celty :/.

BUT ANYWAYS. I did Shamal, hopefully he's not OOC and the situation isn't weird.

Thanks to those who reviewed: **StMomo; Kurai Minoru- Mochalulu= ChildofStorms_ Gin Nanashi: Kimkakashi. **Ano those thinking that the girl got captured by Byakuran, not really. She was on a mission to infiltrate the Millefiori, and of course she was Byakuran's toy :0 Well at least in my mind, you guys can picture whatever you wish :3

Have an awesome day~

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	52. As of now: Fiftytwo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

:Spanner:

* * *

You never knew how it would have felt to be walking down the aisle. Honestly you never actually wanted to get married, but here you were, wearing a simple off the shoulder dress that reached just a bit above your ankle's. Your heart was beating, your hand was shaking, and Tsuna, the man who acted in place of your father, gave you a pleasant smile.

You gave a nervous smile at the blond haired man, who just gave you a reassuring smile as you approached the altar.

"I'll leave you here, (Name)."

"Thank you Tsunayoshi," you said, kissing the brown haired man on the cheek, before leaving his arms and joining hands with the blond man.

"Dearly beloved, we stand here today to witness the union of Spanner Esposito and (Name, L. Name)," said the Priest as he started the ceremony.

Celeste colored eyes looked into happy (e/c) ones, Spanner's hand tightened around yours and you couldn't help but give him a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Both of you leaned towards each other, lips brushing against the others. Spanner's hand came up to cup your cheek as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I love you, Spanner,"

"And I love you too, (Name)."

* * *

**AN: **

Spanner in this fic his half italian (father) and half japanese (mother). I didn't want him to be without a last name for this one, so I just gave him one, hopefully it's a good one.

As you can see, I'm now choosing characters at random, with the help of a few friends.

This seems...so..sappy, or is that just me?

Thanks to those who reviewed: **Kim Kakashi: Gin Nanashi & Trinisette98. **Hope you guys enjoyed this update :) Also the dress I mentioned, there is a link of it on my profile, so go ahead and check it out and see how it looks if you want :D.

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	53. As of now: Fiftythree

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn**

warning: slight OOC**

* * *

**

:Hibari Kyoya:

* * *

"Its been three fucking years Kyoya! Three years!" you said, eyes narrowing into slits as you glared at the 26 year old man before you.

"Point?"

You snorted, of course he would say that.

"I. Give. Up." you picked the suitcase you had prepared before hand and proceeded to make your way to the door, only for you to be stopped as a hand slammed the door shut.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, as calmly as he could.

You looked into his cobalt colored eyes, before turning away.

"Where else?"

"You have no where else to go."

You laughed, you let your suitcase fall, and you stepped away from the door.

"Does it matter? The point is getting away from _you_."

Kyoya snorted, head turning to the side but eyes still staring at you.

"Look at me,"

"I don't wish to," you picked up your suitcase once more and proceeded to the door. He didn't bother trying to close it, he didn't utter another word, he didn't move at all. He just watch you walk away.

If it wasn't for Kusakabe walking in and snapping Kyoya out of his daze, he would have probably stood there far longer than he already had.

"What happened, Kyo-san?"

He was met with silence as always it was when he asked a personal question, but this silence was...different.

"(Name)...?"

"Left."

"Will she..."

"I doubt it."

and it was left at that.

* * *

**AN: **

Went on a writing spree right now, got four more drabbles written up for this one, I'm hoping to upload them all before my break ends.

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: **Kurai Minoru: Azuriean; Trinisette98- Gin Nanashi_ Zialialis= kimkakashi**

I'm happy you guys thought that the last chapter wasn't sappy. ;)

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	54. As of now: Fiftyfour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**

* * *

**

:No Pairing:

* * *

People thought that by just worming their way into your life, they thought that just by hanging around with you every day, they thought that they knew you. So when they tried standing up for you, when they tried to say that that wasn't you, you couldn't help but be angered.

"You don't fucking know me," you hissed, slamming the silver haired teen against the wall, "So I suggest you shut your mouth and stay out of my things, if I wished to include you I would have made it known to you."

With that said you stalked away, feeling pleased with yourself.

So what if you hurt the boys feelings? So what if he hated you from now to the ends of the earth? So what?

It's not like you gave a shit in the beginning.

* * *

**AN:**

I was kinda mad when I typed this - nah, possibly more annoyed - but yeah. I like this one :D The Reader's _tough shit_. I imagine her being like Tatsuki - effing EPIC. :D

Thanks to those who reviewed: **Zialialis: Namikaze Hatake; Kimkakashi- () anonymous 3 ()**

Enjoy this somewhat unsocial reader who has a potty mouth :D

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	55. As of now: fiftyfive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn**

**

* * *

**

:Sawada Tsunayoshi:

* * *

"Vongola Decimo?" you murmured, staring at the brown haired, 22 year old man.

"Yes, do you think you can teach him something?" asked the man wearing the fedora.

"Hm," you looked the brown haired man up and down, "_Veni paraca,_" you said, your hand motioning for him to come towards you.

You smiled as he approached you slowly, only to stumble towards you and have you catch him as the other man decided to push him.

"Teach him what you can, I'll be back in two hours." and with a wave the man was gone, a smirk playing on his lips.

You looked into chocolate orbs, you could see the nervousness etched in his face – it made you giggle. Your hands moved there way from his chest to his shoulders, to down the length of his arm, until your hand wrapped around his, while the other directed his other to your waist.

"_Sigue me, por favor_," and the dance began.

Who knew that one dance was all it took for Tsuna to be utterly charmed by you.

* * *

Translations:

_Veni Paraca: _Come here

_Sigue me, por favor: _Follow me please

* * *

**AN:**

Basically you're teaching him how to dance. I was listening to the song Gitana by Shakira and I just love this song, and this image came to mind and this came to be /breaths/. Hope you like it!

Thank you **Kimkakashi **for reviewing the last chapter, hopefully you like this one more than the last one ;)

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	56. As of now: fiftysix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**

* * *

**

:anonymous:

* * *

[what I imagine you wearing : **Black scarf, gray coat, black pants, and gray ankle high boots**.]

You stare at the red phone in your hand, thumb clicking at the end button to close the message. A sigh escapes your lips and you can't help but look up, as if asking a higher deity _'Really? That was supposed to happen? Really?'_.

"Tch," the annoyed noise leaves your mouth as you start walking away from your spot, to where, you don't know. Just somewhere, not somewhere far away, but somewhere that wasn't _here. _

"I'm so sick of wasting time," you murmured, tucking your hands away in your coat pockets, while your thumb pressed down on the power button to turn of your phone. And as if on accident, you manage to make your phone fall out of your pocket, the clattering noise it made making you smirk.

You managed to stop a passing by taxi, telling the driver to just take you to the nearest metro station. You leaned back into the car seat and sighed once more.

You were finally doing something you wanted to do, not something that he forced you to do. A hand came out of your pocket to brush away the hair that managed to get in your face. Your hand paused where it was, (on your cheek), as you began to chuckle, what you had thought finally sunk in. Your head tilted back, letting out another bout of laughter.

"I'm alive!" you chuckled happily, ignoring the look that the taxi driver gave you, "_I'm alive!"_

_

* * *

_

**AN:**

Words that are mostly spoken are lyrics from the song "I'm Alive by Becca" - which I do not own. Urr, this one came to be when - actually it just came to be. You can imagine any of the KHR boys for this one. Let's say you two had a fight, you got tired of doing what you were told, and yeah. Geez..sounds like Hibari ;_;

Ur. Thanks to those who reviewed: **Summon Beast Ruruka: Mochalulu; Kurai Minoru- Gin Nanashi**

Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter :3.

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	57. As of now: Fiftyseven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**PS. Sorry for any mistakes and all.

* * *

**

:Shoichi Irie:

* * *

"(Name),"

"Mom," you whispered, arms wrapping around the elder woman's waist, face nuzzling into her neck, seeking warmth.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just...I don't know really," you said, smiling even though you were crying.

Your mother's hands pulled you away from her so she could exam your face. Her hands slipped down from your face to rest on your stomach.

"I knew it," she smiled, her similar (e/c) eyes looking at you in happiness, "Am I going to be a grandmother?"

You nodded, holding back a cry as you threw yourself at the older woman causing you both to stumble back.

"How do I tell this to Irie though?"

Your mother giggled, her arms wrapping around you, hands stroking your hair.

"I have an idea,"

It wasn't until later, when you found Irie looking shocked and Spanner poking his face that you figured out what your mother had done.

All you could do was laugh as you approached him.

"What happened?"

"Your mother scared the living hell out of him, started ranting about some things before smiling and saying you were pregnant – which is why I think he's mostly like this," answered Spanner, "Oh congratulations by the way, I didn't know Irie had it in him."

You giggled once more, smiling at the blond haired man.

"Neither did I."

* * *

**AN:**

I wish I had this mother, she seems cool :P This spawned in my mind around 2 in the morning the other day so sorry if it's a bit crappy looking. I just had to add in Spanner :3.

Oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed: **Kimkakashi: Gin Nanashi; Trinisette98**

Well I don't think I'm finishing the 75 drabbles tomorrow, probably can, but then you would all get shitty things. :| And I know I haven't been posint out the _best _drabbles, as compared to my other ones. Sorry for that guys :0

Til later!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	58. As of now: Fiftyeight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

:No one:

* * *

I sighed as I stared at the crowd, eyes going from face to face. It was all the same, and I don't think it was going to change any time soon.

That was when they walked in, when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the seven of them. What was so important about them, but then I heard the couple behind me murmur, _'Vongola'_, oh? I thought they wouldn't come to such a ball as this, would they? I mean it was done by one of the lower mafia families.

"Oi, (Name)," whispered the black haired man beside me, "That's _them_."

He stressed the last word as if...as if...then it clicked.

"Oh~ Ready?" I asked him, standing up and walking away. I heard a chair scraping against the floor, I turned to look over my shoulder and saw him going the opposite direction. The two of us shared a knowing smile, mischief lighting up our eyes.

I turned back and continued my way towards the balcony. And I could feel it, a sick twisted smile spread my lips, and as the cool air hit me, I licked my lips waiting for what was to come.

A snicker made its way past my lips, as I held my hand out and imagined a gun in it. I closed my right eye, tongue sticking out of the corner of my mouth, and when the cool air hit me, I muttered a 'bang'.

"Tonight is going to be fun~"

* * *

**AN:**

First of all let's just say you and your dear friend are fricken insane for taking this mission. Seriously. Second of all, you're really childish, which goes with you playing around with an imaginary gun. Third of all, I hoped you enjoyed this one, even though it's probably filled with mistakes.

Thanks to those who reviewed: **Gin Nanashi; Namikaze Hatake: Dremagon- Kurai Minoru_ **

Ur, til next time:

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	59. As of now: Fiftynine

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

******:Kozato Enma:**

* * *

_Everyone said that the fifty's seemed like such a grand time; the music, the dress style, the era in general just spoke of lax and chilled times. No need for rush, just take things one at a time, unlike today's time._

"Nana, tell me about daddy!" questioned the auburn haired girl, her hazel eyes gleaming with curiosity.

The red haired man who sat beside you sputtered, causing you to chuckle.

"He was a troublesome thing I tell you, nothing that your dear Nana couldn't handle, but nonetheless, he was a troublemaker," you said, smiling at the young girl, "Your father would always have the urge to just take off his garments and just strut his little tush outside in the backyard – oh your dear Auntie Chloe always laughed at that."

The little girl giggled, giving her father a quick glance before returning her attention to you.

"How did Papa deal with that?"

The gray haired man on your left just shook his head, a smile adorning his chapped lips.

"This old dog just laughed at his son, that's what he did!" you said, your hand covering your husband's, giving him a warm smile.

"Hm, right before I hit him upside the head for doing such a thing," added Enma, scarlet eyes locking with the (e/c) ones of his son, "Deserved it too."

"Now, now we can talk more later alright," you say looking at the small girl, a smile appearing on both your faces, "How about we go dig into some sugar cookies?" you asked, standing up from your chair and holding out your free hand to the young girl, "Come on Melany, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yeah! Nana's cookies are the best!" exclaimed Melany, standing up with much enthusiasm, "Papa, come on! Let's go eat together!"

"Nester go on and get Melany some cookies, I'll be there in a second," you said, (e/c) eyes looking at your son, "You better not be making faces at me boy."

Your son, Nester, chuckled as he stood up and stood by you, taking Melany's hand from your own. He leaned in and kissed your cheek. You chuckled at the affection, before pushing him away towards the kitchen.

"Your mother is still going to be here when you come back," commented Enma as he too stood up.

"Yea! Listen to them daddy! Come on, before Nana comes into the kitchen and eats the sugar cookies!" exclaimed Melany pulling her father towards the kitchen door.

"Oh you," the mutterings between father and daughter were cut off as the door closed behind them, leaving you and Enma alone.

"Think we did alright with him?" you asked, leaning in to place your forehead on Enma's shoulder. His arms wrapped around your pudgy waist, bringing you close to him.

"Did fine, least he's not like Chloe.," chuckled Enma

You lifted your head up and gave him a look, before laughing along with him.

"Nana! Come on! Daddy's going to eat all the cookies!" came Melany's voice, followed by giggling from both her and your son.

You two walked together towards the kitchen, but before you could open the door, Enma's lips pressed against your cheek, while whispered a few words.

"Love you too dear."

* * *

**AN:**

Reason for you for having a pudgy waist is urr, CHILDREN. Your children's fault, yes. Plus I always like the plump looking grandma's, they're so adorable! (I don't mean to insult anybody by saying this- my grandmother's also a plump woman, so yeaa. I got the idea from her.) This right hurrr, is prone to mistakes seeing as its longer than most so uh, if you catch any tell me yeaa!

Hopefully ya don't mind this mm'kay? Hopefully ya also get that you and Enma were born around the fifty's or lived through the decade. Let's say you are 57 and he 59. Your eldest child - who is not mentioned - is 34 years old. Chloe is your second child she's 28 and Nester is your youngest at 26. Melany is around 6 or 7 years old - I don't remember if I mentioned an age for her in the story ;_;.

Thanks to those who reviewed!:** Gin Nanashi: Namikaze Hatake; Kim Kakashi**

ALSO I BROKE THREE HUNDRED! *throws confetti* Ahem, /poker face/ this is the last prewritten drabble and school starts tomorrow. /scowls/ A veellllll. I'll be seeing you guys around!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_

PS: I SERIOUSLY COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU ALL! :D


	60. As of now: Sixty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

You'd always thought he was an interesting one. Clumsy, but interesting none the less. I mean, come on look at him!

Dino Cavallone: he's handsome, he's supportive of others, he _cares_, he'll do anything to help others, the list can go on forever.

Though maybe for all the nice traits he has, maybe that's why he's like this.

And by like this, I mean like _this._

"Hello again, _Signor _Dino," you said, smiling up at the dashingly handsome man.

"H-hello (Name)!" stuttered the young blond, cheeks stained red in embarassment as he held himself over you.

"Hm, you mind moving Dino?" you asked, sighing as the blond stilled once more, "Before any one else comes and notices our predicament."

"A-ah, yes! I'm sorry!" he says as he stands up quickly, a hand held out to you to help you up.

"Thank you," you murmur as you grasp his hand, "But I should be sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He smiles at you, his hazel eyes looking over your features. His hand tightens around yours and he begins to walk, pulling you along with him.

"D-Dino, what are you doing?"

"To take you out of course, it'll be my way of saying sorry, err," he chuckles at your glare, "Or maybe it'll be a way for you to say sorry to me?"

"Fine," you sigh, as you end up walking by his side, matching his step.

Though by the time you two reach the place he decided to take you two, you noticed that he didn't once let go of your hand.

* * *

**AN:**

The cheesiest cheesy cheese cake out there: Dino Cavallone.

**Kimkakash: Namikaze Hatake; Summon Beast Ruruka- Gin Nanashi_ jrlrock** Thanks for reviewing!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	61. As of now: Sixtyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or you**

**PS**: This a random update, this is a random chapter, this is just completely RANDOM. If you can't tell by me telling you this, just read the content of this.

* * *

:Hibari Kyoya:

* * *

Left, right, left right.

Strut, strut, strut.

Bend down, shake ass, twirl up, move hips around.

Money's thrown it showers down.

Lick lips, grab pole, lift leg up and wrap it around it, arc up into to it. Jump up, hook legs around pole and slowly come down the pole.

_'You look so good with me'_

Switching places with the next girl, you came out breathless and cheeks tinged pink. You didn't bother wiping the sweat away from your brow, seeing as that would somewhat smear the make up you wore, and you still had two other numbers to dance too.

You gasped as hands grabbed at your waist, pulling your back into someone's chest and bringing you into one of the bars private rooms.

"Dance." he murmured against your ear, moving you so that you straddled his lap.

Dark gray-blue eyes stared into your own (e/c) ones.

Bending your head down, you did as you were told and slowly began moving your hips as your hands went up from his chest, to grip his hair, before being lifted up in the hair to move in time with your hips.

_'Let's get n-a-s-t-y, get ready for a nasty time'_

You brought your hands slowly down your face, letting a finger fall into your mouth, your tongue slowly coming out to lick at it, before they continued their decent down. Over your breasts they went, down your toned stomach and down to your thighs before they slowly went to the man's body.

'_All the nasty things we can do, I want to bring out the freak you.'_

You mouthed the words to the song, getting lost into the rhythm of it and letting your body move against his as it pleased.

_'This night isn't over until we both come,' _he murmured, eyes growing a darker hue than they already were. He licked his lips as he sat up, bringing you just a bit closer to him – but you didn't notice. His tongue flicked out, licking the nape of your neck, before going up higher.

You felt this and couldn't help but smirk.

"Let's have fun, no?"

* * *

**AN:**

If you guys don't know the italized lyrics its 'Bring out the freak in you' by Lil Rob (or so it is titled on my itunes). Hibari may be a bit OOC, so sorry 'bout that. (The man just wants some booty, so I doubt he's OOC, but meh).

I seriously have no idea where this came from, nor do I want to find out - less more of this is written (and I really don't want to end this like that, I really don't) :o heh. BUT YES. It's been forever - I'm sorry (school, band, and laziness is hard to juggle - well the first two are, the third I can't really speak about).

Thanks to: **Kurai Minoru: Namikaze Hatake- Gin Nanashi_ kimkakashi**

Also thanks to those who have either alerted/favorited (both in author and story) - it makes me happy to see that even though this isn't updated as much as it usually was people are still reading it. And yeah!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	62. As of now: Sixtytwo

**Muse: **So help me god by Fireflight

**:Verde:**

The (h/c) haired woman couldn't help but sigh as she caught sight of the small green haired arcobaleno.

"He's been there all day," informed Narla, his assistant and your daughter, "He's obsessed isn't he?"

You nodded a sigh leaving your lips. He needed a break, he wasn't in his older body, he couldn't keep such things like this up anymore. Maybe that's why he did it, maybe that's why he stayed up late at nights and put his small baby-like body under so much stress.

"Verde, you need sleep," you murmured quietly as you reached the high chair he sat on. He grunted in response, fingers still tapping away at the keyboard, "Verde, did you hear me?"

Another grunt.

"Fine be like that."

It's been ten years and he still hasn't found out a way to break this – sure he was probably closer, but he was still far off. The way the arcobaleno curse worked was difficult to understand – and that was because the technique came from another world, not a parallel world, _gods no! _That would have made it much easier for Verde to break.

"Watch over him sweetheart, I'll be in my room if you need anything," you said, as you tilted your head down to kiss your daughter's forehead, "Goodnight."

_'Why can't he understand that he won't ever solve it?'_

* * *

**AN:**

So here's Verde [someone who is very high up on my list of KHR favorites]. But hm, the idea of this came from an RP group that I'm part of, Narla - the girl mentioned here- is a OC of mine and so she's been thrown in here since I've used her many times in the RP. I don't think there is much things other than to say I completely forgot FF existed and I just got lost since I've taken up to reading stories to get ideas for my stand still ones.

Other than that I don't think there's much to say. Oh yes, there is. Please choose a name: **Chiyoko Nakamura; Hikari Hayashi; Hisako Murakami; Kamiko Maeda; Kohaku Hara; Sayuri Mori; Tsukiki Chikafuji. **This is for an OC for another story that I've started [damn stupid plot bunny] and I can't decide on a name for her. Since the idea for this story was started while typing a chapter for this affair, I thought I'd let you folks choose.

With nothing else to say I'm off to continue drying my hair.

_Later~_

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	63. As of now: Sixtythree

**Muse: **Angels with dirty faces by Sum 41

**:Fong:**

Everybody thought that the Chinese warrior was a calm and gentle person.

_How wrong they were._

And as you kept an eye on the man clad in the red outfit, you made sure to count the number of times he's shown himself to you. A chill ran up your spine. You could feel those dark eyes of his looking at you, mentally undressing you, and it was sad to say that because of his damned gaze it brought out a feeling deep within you.

Your beloved cat strut by and you couldn't help but be distracted by it as it curled around your legs and then he attacked.

He easily wrapped his arms around you, keeping your arms pinned to your sides as he began slowly guiding you to the couch. His lips assaulted your neck, teeth sinking in to the deletable skin to cause you slight pain, but more pleasure. You could barely understand the dirty words he spoke in his native tongue and really it just served to turn you on even further.

And as he had you face down on the cough, his hips grinding into your backside, you couldn't help but like that only you got to see this side of him.

* * *

**Ending Muse: **Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin

**Author Notes: **I don't know why most of the smut I write, I end up writing it to rock music (but this isn't smut). Why, why is it so weird? Ah well. So here's a not so well known written piece for Fong, hopefully it's good – its been awhile since I've touched the topic of smut (though I have read enough of it to last me a life time – I blame Momo, she's just too good at that). /coughs/ Anywho~ Hopefully you guys liked this and uh, I'll see you next time around, hmm?

Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	64. As of now: Sixtyfour

**Muse: **Scotty doesn't know by Lustra

**:Shamal:**

Shamal smirked as he wrapped an around your naked waist and pulled you closer to him. He could feel you cuddle up to him, positioning your body so that you could get more comfortable.

While you slept, he heard your cell ring about four times. His smirk widened.

_'Oh Hayato, what you took for granted, I didn't~' _

And as Hayato gave up on calling you, he stalked off to the living room to return to his favorite show. He'd ask you why shopping for food was way more interesting than answering his calls.

Oh what he didn't know.

* * *

**Author Note: **

I've been itching to write another one like this and this time I used both student and teacher. I feel proud of myself (also Shamal gets a happy ending for once and a lay, so why not?) /coughs/ Guys you have no idea, I'm on a roll. I've already typed out three (four if you include this one) of these puppies out. So be happy while it lasts! Also I just want to finish this on a good note and since I'm in such a writing mood, I thought why not spend all my energy into Moments with Him? Although to me its a plus that I'm nearing the end of this, for some of you who enjoy this it may not be.

So deal. ;_; (I'll miss your reviews guys, I really will.)

So many reviews for the last chapter, guys, I - I /sobbus/ You people are amazing! I really don't hope to disappoint you with this one! :3 Seriously thanks for reviewing! You made me the happiest person in the whole bloomington area the other day!

_Later~_

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	65. As of now: Sixtyfive

**Muse: **Fully Alive by Flyleaf

**:Aria:**

"(Name), listen to me, no, no (Name) don't close your eyes. Stay with me okay?" spoke Aria, the current sky arcobaleno. Her hand grasped your bloody cold one.

"Aria?" her name slipped quietly out of your lips and she couldn't help but flinch at the shudder that racked your body when you tried to say more.

"Shh, save your energy (Name), help is coming soon. Nod if you can hear me, (Name)," A weak nod from you made her sigh in relief. Your hearing was still intact, which meant you weren't that bad off – not that you looked it.

"Aria! I got help," came Gamma's voice, followed by loud footsteps as they stomped on the pavement.

"Excuse me Miss Aria," came a soft and calm voice, "Hand her over to us, we will take care of her."

Aria felt something amiss, but the feeling of losing you made her make a rash decision. She let the person who apparently had more experience than her take over. She squeezed your hand twice, before letting go.

You licked your lips as your vision began to darken.

_'No, Aria, no!'_

Sad to say that was the last time Aria saw you, she couldn't bear to look at you at the viewing of your lovely corpse the day before your burial.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I blame the song that began playing when I started typing this: _It depresses me! _But at least it is a change from all the fluff and lovey, muah, muah crap I've been spewing out for the past few chapters. And I'll stop here, seeing as how I can't control myself [you try finishing this while listening to Classico by Tenacious D]

Later guys!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_

_PS: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! And Kim, sorry my most recent chapters don't have enough 'meat', I've been trying to fix it - but I...I uh can't _ ALSO GUYS ALL MY AUTHOR NOTES ARE PREWRITTEN! SO YEAH. URR ;3_


	66. As of now: Sixtysix

**Muse: **Let it die by Three Days Grace

* * *

**:Lussuria:**

You stared at the green haired man as he began blabbing on and on about how his boys never did things right, about how adorable they were, and something along the lines of being _'the finest men on earth'_ to which you couldn't help agree.

"Brother you talk so much about those idiots," you said as he paused in his words to scrub harshly at a blood stained shirt of his, "But you never have anything nice to say about your little sister." You could feel yourself pouting and your heart hurting. Really it seemed that almost anything Lussuria talked about with you was boys, _his boys, _clothes, food, _boys, _and something along the lines of idiot subordinates not lasting long enough – which really made you blanch when he went into detail about what exactly they didn't last long enough. The mental pictures for that were deeply imprinted in your memory.

"Oh sweetheart of course I speak about you too~"

"The way you said that doesn't really make me feel better, Luss," you replied, your deadpanned expression matching your voice.

"Oh (Name), you are my little sister! My biggest pride and joy~ You really shouldn't doubt -" Lussuria was caught off as a pair of arms wrapped around him and although his hands were wet and soapy he returned the hug you gave him, "Oh (Name), you know I love you~"

"I love you too, Luss, but sometimes it doesn't feel like you do."

Lussuria couldn't help the small tidbit of guilt that eased into his heart as he heard you say those words. Maybe he spent too much time with the boys and forgot who he _really, _and _truly _cared about.

"Well then let me make it up to you. How does a small spa retreat sound to you? Just you, me and no mention of anybody from around here."

You pulled away and looked up at Lussuria's shaded eyes.

"Let's do it!"

"-But in return you'll have to admit your crush on our little froggy trainee~"

"Lussuria!"

"...what?" came the voice of the one person you didn't want to hear that tidbit of information (not that you wanted anybody else to hear that, I mean come on!)

"Hi Fran~~ (Name), make sure to get this out of the water in the next ten minutes, okay? I'll see you two later~"

You sputtered and couldn't help but glare as Lussuria strutted away. Oh you were going to have _fun _at the spa – if by fun you meant trying to drown Lussuria in the hot springs.

You turned to the teal haired teen who stood awkwardly in the kitchen door way.

"Hello Fran,"

"Should I leave?"

"No you'll stay and have lunch with me, alright? While eating, you'll help me plot Lussuria's untimely death, sound good to you?"

"As long as I don't get in trouble."

Maybe next time you'll keep in mind not to voice your thoughts and claim that Lussuria doesn't care. He did set you up on a lunch date with your crush – still that didn't mean his death would be any less painful.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

I had a lot of fun writing this one – I mean Lussuria as elder brother and having a little a sister, can you just imagine what that would be like? Pure hell and utter fun. Also he'd be a walking embarrassment for you since he seems like the type to casually blab small little things like crushes and likes.

A little FranxYou at the end [because we can never have enough of Fran _never~_].

Hm, any questions? Go ahead and ask.

_Later~_

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	67. As of now: Sixtyseven

It seemed as if the dark was swallowing them up – drowning them, pulling them away from reality. Dark hair swayed back and forth; pale, twig thin fingers pulled the cloak around them tighter. Thin pink lips pulled back in a sneer as cold wine colored eyes feasted upon the delicate body of the innocent woman below. A chuckle left their lips, followed by another and another and another.

A scream of fright tore itself from the girls throat; her footsteps ceased she looked around for whatever had groped her and had whispered _'mine'_ possessivly into her ear. A shudder wracked her body as she felt cool air breath upon her neck.

"_Such a lovely little thing you are -"_

She turned and screamed.

"_Perhaps I should escort you out -"_

His hands wrapped around her wrists.

"_But first -"_

He pushed her up against a tree, caging her smaller frame with his. He let his head rest in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, lips brushing against the cold of skin of hers.

"_You'll have to choose right between right and wrong,"_

She shook as she nodded; questions spilled from his mouth and fell lovelingly into her ear – but she couldn't hear any of it. She tried to speak, but her vocal chords wouldn't let her. **No! **This was a trick!

"_Such a smart little human – but you were a bit to late."_

The last thing she felt was something piercing her neck followed by a bliss and merciless darkness.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Really sorry for the very late update, but my computer has refused to let me log in and I'm forced to rewrite and create new drabbles. Honestly I already had some lined up to be uploaded and dammit: BOOM! My laptop turns into a bitch and doesn't let me do shit.

Now I know I didn't mention anybody, but hopefully by the description you can pinpoint who exactly the male here is. And I believe he is capable of doing this just to entertain himself - if not this is completely AU :3

Thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter! Sorry for making you all wait! Hope you enjoyed this!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	68. As of now: Sixtyeight

Muse: All my life by KCI and Jojo

* * *

You stood by the door way, a small bitter smile on your lips.

The small child in the race car shaped bed continued to sleep peacefully, even while you, his mother, thought about just up and leaving him alone with his father. Sure it'd hurt him and probably even make you hate him, but you just couldn't take him with you. It'd be too much trouble.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," you murmured as you turned away, hands grasping the front of your coat as your heartstrings twisted and turned.

You reached the main doorway of your home and grasping the bags you left, a brisk pace was set as you tried your best to make it to the yellow cab. You made it, you things were in quickly and you were off to who knows where.

You didn't turn back to look at your home, you only kept looking straight ahead of you. If you did look back you wouldn't be able to leave.

Xanxus woke up the next morning, head pounding and feeling as if something were missing. Though of course that was always how it felt when he woke up with a hangover. But this time it felt off.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he caught sight of a bright pink sticky on the fridge and wondering what the hell it was (it wasn't there the night before) he went to see what it was. His eyes would have widened if he had cared (he did, he just didn't want to show it). The pink sticky crumpled up in his hand and he flung it into the trash.

"Stupid bitch," his voice slightly hitched, "I fucking warned you didn't I?"

Written on the sticky note, in loopy cursive were the words _"Hunny I know I ain't nothin special."_

While to many it wouldn't make sense, it made perfect sense to Xanxus.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten with you, but like a moth to a fire, he just couldn't stay away from you. You were special, he just didn't know how to tell you (he of course always told you the opposite).

* * *

**Muse: Hello Good Morning - Dirty Money ft Rick Ross**

**AN:**

Hmmm, its been awhile. Sorry heh, inspiration for everything I have is low bordering empty. Hopefully this is good enough, heh. Also guys this is AU, completely none mafia - but of course our Xanxy-poo is still a terrible potty mouthed alcoholic.

Review, hm?

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	69. As of now: Sixtynine

**Muse:** Ice cream chocolate chip [say it with a french accent]

Also on a side note: Guys this is chapter _Sixtynine_. [wiggles eyebrows, smirks pervertedly] geddit?

* * *

You swore when you came across the pack of women, you thought Jessica Rabbit had done their make up or something. Really what the hell were these girls trying to pull off? Wait never mind, don't answer that.

You scoffed, shook your head of the thoughts suddenly streaming in so you could focus on the question that was being asked.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" asked one of the girls, her painted on eyebrow already raised as she asked her question.

"Uhm,"

"Just look at her!" spoke up another one, who was walking around you. God she even mirrored Jessica Rabbits walk, what the hell was up them? "She has nice legs, men like their women like that. And her hips too, oh, honey you'll do fine around here."

You sputtered.

What?

You haven't even had – okay that was a lie, you've had sex before, but it was the more kind and tender one. (Well as tender and kind someone like Squalo can get.) Thinking about the loud, long haired shark man, where was he?

"Honey, you paying attention?"

"Huh?"

"Great another ditz, just like Hiyori-chan here," spoke up the first girl, her hands on her hips as she turned her head away, red hair swishing like a pretty curtain of water.

"Hey! Misa-chan that's not nice," pouted the blond haired, busty girl, who crossed her arms across her chest and seemed to puff up like a little bird, "I'm not _that _much of a ditz."

"You think that Hiyori-chan," smiled 'Misa-chan', who turned to look at the short blond woman, and patted her head.

"So really girly, what's your name?"

"(Name)."

"Ugh, what kinda name is that?" frowned one of the girls, a somewhat disgusted look on her face, "You're somewhat pretty, you should be named, uhh..."

"Well since you are the new girl we'll have the elder sister name you!" spoke up Hiyori, who seemed to have gotten over her pouting.

Everybody turned to look at the silent black haired woman, who merely raised an eyebrow. Green eyes turned to look into your own eyes and you swore you froze. That woman looked deadly, yet beautiful, and if you seriously weren't straight as a ruler, you'd probably try to get at her.

"Naomi," she uttered before turning away, "Now come we must meet our father."

"What a second! I'm not your new girl! I swear I'm not!" you started out, only to be slapped across the back of your head and dragged off to meet this 'father' person. "I swear guys! Do I look like, you know, you guys?"

Silence.

Then Hiyori spoke up.

"Well none of us really looked it at first, but then we got our costumes and woowee! I never woulda thought you know!"

Before you could reply, your body froze up and it seemed the other girls felt something amiss as they stopped walking and turned around. You turned your head slightly and were happy to see your beloved, tough loving man standing there. Of course the look of annoyance on his face seemed to show that you'd get a scolding (which would turn into angry-just-fuck-me-already-sex) and you twitched.

He was going to yell.

"VOIIII! What are you whores doing with her?" he yelled out, stalking up to the trio (but there's four [excluding you] people so it'd be a quad no?) of 'whores' and grabbing onto your arm. "Woman! I leave you for a second and then you're getting picked up by these women!"

And now you have an earful (and much later you'll probably have a mouthful!), the joy.

"Squalo just get me outta here before they change something else too!"

And without much struggle you were being dragged down the street, Squalo scolding you as best as he could for running off.

"Hey Hime-chan, why'd you name her Naomi?" asked Hiyori who blinked at what had just occurred.

The black haired woman, Hime, smirked.

"Hiyori darling, what's Naomi backwards?"

Hiyori blinked, before she started giggling.

"I get it," she giggled out.

"Tch, then how come they didn't name you Maercsi?"

Hiyori blinked, before she blushed a deep red.

"Shut up Misa-chan! Who told you to listen in on me!"

"Well its kind of hard _not _too."

And thus started another battle of wits and words between Hiyori and Misa.

Squalo looked over at you, wondering if those women had done anything to you. You were unusually quiet, usually you'd be yelling at him or running away to Lussuria whining to the gay man to make the loud, stupid shark man shut up.

"Oi woman, what the hell?"

"What the hell what?"

"You're so quiet."

"Ah, my name changed ya know. I'm Naomi, but I don't know why," and then it hit you – well Squalo did, because he obviously got it.

The smirk against your neck and the warm breath tickling your ear made you somewhat worried.

"How about I show you why they named you Naomi?"

* * *

**AN:**

Crack, pure and utter crack. Ha. Oh god, I love this, its funny how the past ones have been bittersweet/depressing/sad/oh look he died!/etc. Then there's this! haha. Ahhhh, also about the Jessica Rabbit I like her, but gosh, she's a monster.

heh.

If anyone gets Maecrsi, [pronounced Ma'ekr'si or Maa'cr'si or however you wish, I actually like the first one :P]

ALSO THE PAST ONE 67, I'm slightly saddened. I thought I described him enough but ahhh, Its Xanxus [well sorta buts its him in AU] heh. Ughh, :3

Review please!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	70. As of now: Seventy

Inner anger has been channeled.

* * *

"You little fucker!" you yelled at him as he stepped into _your _home, "How come you can't commit to what you say, hm?"

The turquoise haired teen that was beside you wrapped his arms around your waist, keeping you from going on and hurting the weak male before you. He began muttering things to you, in hopes of calming you down, but of course that didn't work – once your fire was started, it was hard to calm it down.

"Why can't you just leave and stay the fuck out!"

"(Name) please, calm down," murmured Fran, whose hold tightened even more as you began struggling.

"Come on Levi! Tell me! Why the fuck do you come back? Your daughter is long dead and has been for the past two years, you walked away so why don't you keep walking!"

And it hit Fran, like a sudden slap to the face. The teen turned to look at the Varia's Lightening Guardian – the perverted man, who always spoke of keeping those you cherish close to you, flitted away from a dying child? _His own dying child._

"Levi-san, I think its best you leave," spoke up an illusion of Fran which appeared by Levi, "(Name) doesn't seem ready to see you yet, so if you'd please come by some other day -"

"No! Fuck him! He can't come back here! He left, so why bother coming back?" you yelled, tears streaming down your cheeks. "Get the hell out, I don't want to see you!"

And it hurt Levi, even though he didn't show it, that you wouldn't want to see him anymore. He was hurting, you were still hurting, why can't you just allow him to fix the hurt? Or ease it at least.

Ah that's right – Levi nodded his head in understanding and left, closing the door behind him – he abandoned both you and his daughter.

He chuckled bitterly; yeah he wouldn't want himself back either.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Tada~ I had to do a continuation of the last Levi one and yes, Fran just _had _to be there :) Thanks to those who reviewed the past chapter, hope you like this one as much as the last one!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	71. As of now: Seventyone

You made sure that the pink bazooka was strapped to your back correctly. The wails of a young baby met your ears, but no you couldn't turn back now you had to go.

The Bovino family disliked you, seeing as one of their best men had gone off and fallen in love with you, and you with him. His death was to early, he died protecting his honor, his family, but mostly he died for you and your child. It was all your fault or so they said.

You felt the tears coming and sadly they fell. You turned towards the crib and saw your adorable little baby laying there, crying his heart out.

"Oh Lambo," you mumured, walking up to the crib and picking up the small bundle, which silenced the small baby boys cries. "I'm so sorry, I can't take you with me. The Bovino family has claimed you as their own and cast me out, though not like you'd understand now," you chuckled bitterly.

Lambo had fallen asleep as you continued off with your mindless chatter and you didn't want to let go of him yet, but it was nearing midnight, if you stayed longer than that, you'd lose your life. So placing the young babe in his crib, you unhooked your bazooka from your back and placed it by Lambo's crib.

"I love you Lambo."

With a final kiss to his forehead, you quickly made your way out.

One day, you'd see him again.

One day in the future.

Hopefully that day came soon.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Angst is love guys, angst is love. [well at least to me, but my opinion doesn't count, does it?]

Ah since I can't reply to a review [ff is being a butt again] Naomi backwards is Imoan. Maercsi backwards is Iscream. helado! haha lol.. nahh. heh. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, hope you enjoy this one!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_

**PS- only four more to go guys!**


	72. As of now: Seventytwo

Xanxus glared at the assembled guardians - both Varia and Vongola's.

"Since I'll be off for awhile," growled out the Varia boss, "I'll need someone to take care of this one."

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, to where a shadowy figure stood, looking out the french window and the nicely kept guardians of the Varia Castle. The figure turned to look over their shoulder to stare at the assembled people; familiar scarlet eyes roamed over the thirteen people's face, before they looked away and back out the window.

"I'd fucking thought Varia could handle her, but apparantly it can't fucking happen since we've all been gathered to go out on a mission. So you," he glared at Tsuna and his guardians, "Will have to watch over her."

"A-ah, well then, if we must take care of her, can we at least meet her?" asked Tsuna, a bit scared at who exactly he'd have to take care of. Cause this was Xanxus and well, Xanxus doesn't do this.

"(Name)."

A hum was heard and the shadowy figure stepped forward and stopped beside Xanxus' chair.

"I expect my daughter to be taken care of," whispered Xanxus, his tone of voice putting Tsuna on edge. "I know she can take care of herself, but if there is something fucking off about her, it'll be your head Sawada."

(Name) smirked, her wicked scarlet eyes staring intently at the Vongola boss.

"I expect to be well taken care of, Sawada," she spoke up, "Because if I'm not, well daddy won't be the only one you'll be dealing with."

Good God, why didn't he just say he was too busy to make it?

Well there goes any chance of living.

Good luck, Tsuna!

* * *

**Author Note:**

I'd expect if Xanxus had a daughter, he'd be way overprotective and she'll be just like him in a way.

I got nothing now, so good day guys!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	73. As of now: Seventythree

"Nana, I miss you," came the child-like voice over the line. Though the slight teary whine to it didn't go unnoticed by you and it made you feel as if your heart was thinking down low into the ocean.

"Oh sweetie, I'll visit soon, don't worry." Lies, you wouldn't be visiting for a long while, not until you managed to shrug off the clutches of your capturer. It was a surprise he was letting you talk on the phone with your darling granddaughter.

"You promise?"

"I promise, sweetie, now I need to go. You be good with your father you hear? I promise to be there very soon."

You heard the cheer loud and clear and it made you want to cry. How could you tell such a sweet little angel, such lies?

"Goodbye now sweetie, Nana loves you very much."

and the line ended right there, you didn't get the chance to hear the sweet little girl tell you how much she loves you or how she can't wait to see you. You turned and narrowed your almond shaped eyes at your capturer, who just merely smirked and made his way over to you.

"You've talked long enough with her, now how about you talk to _me?_"

Fucking ingrate, you hissed in your mind, but outside you just narrowed yours until they were mere slits, your mouth pulled back into a thin line. He knew this expression fairly well, and he tsked.

"Cursing me in your mind (Name), how mean."

"Shut it Byakuran."

"Oh come on now~ I let you talk to your - no _our _little sweet heart, the least you can do is thank me," he lifted your chin up so that you could look up at him. He just loved the way your mouth twitched and pulled back in a frown that made your lips look just _oh so delectable~ _"Come (Name) you're mine for the rest of the night."

You wanted to cry, you could just never win.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Byakuran's around in his early/middle 40s, you're around 40-41. You have a son [which is yours and byakuran's son] he's around 20-21, so you had him pretty young and he (your son) ended up getting his girlfriend pregnant around the age of 16-17, which makes the young girl around 2-3 years. Since your son and daughter-in-law work to keep up with things (both are in the mafia) your granddaughter grew up with you. Though Byakuran kidnapped you, because he was tired of sharing you and you've been in his clutches for the past couple months.

^ Basic Back Story is bad. I don't even know if I managed to write this correctly or convey it the way I wanted: I think the beginning I did, but the ending just went mehhh. -_-

Well hope you guys enjoyed! :3 Sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth (again) - I've learning how beautiful sleep is and how much time band/school take away from it. |


	74. As of now: Seventyfour

"Sir? Are you fine?"

A silly question to ask, but of course most where prone to state the obvious.

"Fine (Name), shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Ah, he returned a question.

"I'm having trouble sleeping," you murmured as you edged closer to the green haired man, looking over his shoulder to see what he found so interesting on the computer screen. "Sir, I suggest you yourself get some sleep, you don't look so well."

"Tch, I've said I'm fine before, don't make me repeat myself. Now go off, go sleep and stop pestering me."

You nodded your head, muttered a 'goodnight' and left Verde's room. Outside of the room were the other assembled arcobaleno, who like you, were also wandering what Verde was up to so early in the morning.

"He seems obsessed," you said, "I don't know why exactly, did anything go on in that meeting you were all in?"

"Girl, you know we're not supposed to speak of what went on," spoke up Skull, who was at the back of the group leaning against the wall. "But it may worry a so-called genius like Verde."

"May I go in and speak with him?" asked Luce, who seemed to have a certain knowing glint in her eye.

"You may try, but I don't know if he'll talk. He barely talked to me as it is."

Luce nodded in understanding and walked into the room Verde had shut himself in and it would be a while before the woman came out.

You felt awkward. You looked at the five remaining people with you and wondered what was this Arcobaleno thing and why were they the only ones chosen for it? You were snapped out of your thoughts as a hand was placed on your shoulder and you looked up to meet the kind, gentle smile of the Chinese man.

"How about we all go into the kitchen and have some tea? It'll settle both the nerves of the meeting and any worries we may have," suggested Fong, as he pulled his hand away from your shoulder and folded his hands within his shirts sleeves.

"Mu, you all can continue with that, I'll be in my room."

With that said, the purple haired man turned on his heel and walked off into the darkened hallways.

"I wouldn't mind some tea," you said, smiling at the Chinese man.

"Heh, it sounds good right now," agreed Lal, the only other woman in the group.

"I guess I'll join along," murmured Skull as he pushed himself off the wall and walked up beside you.

You looked up and smiled at the dare devil, causing said man to blush pink, but you didn't notice that. Reborn did though and he thought as long as he was here, he may as well have his own fun.

"I'll take you up on that offer as well Fong, though I'll of course be making my own drink."

"Coffee?" asked Fong, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, knowing the Hitman would prefer such a drink.

"Hm," and that was all Reborn responded with before taking off on his own towards the kitchen. The rest of the group followed, Fong close behind with Lal by his side making idle chit chat. Skull walked along side you and continued to stay by yourself throughout the tea making and chatter of the group.

"So how exactly do you know Verde?" asked Lal as she munched on a plate of cookies that Luce had made earlier.

You chuckled at that, becoming a bit embarrassed, what with the way you rubbed the back of your head and looked down.

"Ah, even though he hates the thought and the actual reality of it, Verde is my father. He brought me along because he didn't trust those who work with him to take care of me," you replied, also giving another answer to an unasked question 'Why did he bring you along?'

"I didn't know Verde had a kid," said Lal, quite surprised with this finding.

"Yeah, heh, he likes keeping things like this all quiet."

"So if you're his daughter, who's you're mother?"

"Ah, my mother? From what Verde's said, my mother used to be one of his old partners in the lab. During one of her own personal experiments she ended up hurting herself and she seemed to be alright after it, but after a couple days, she started looking sickly and being weak. She passed away a month or so later."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

You nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, which is why I'm worried now. What if whatever my father's working on, what if backfires on him and it ends up killing him? That's why I want to know about this Arcobaleno thing, I want to know he'll be safe doing this," you murmured, hands grasping the edges of your tea cup. "I don't want to lose another parent."

The group was quiet after you said that and they couldn't help but slightly agree with you. The chances of this Arcobaleno thing going wrong where slightly high, but from what the person at the meeting had said, the chances of this going right outweighed the wrongs.

"You know everything will be fine, I'm sure what Verde is doing now is a secret little project that he wants to finish before this Arcobaleno thing gets rollin'," spoke up Skull, who wrapped an arm around your shoulders in a way to console you.

"Hm, perhaps," you said. "Then again, Verde's always been bordering the thin line of safety and death."

"That sounds like this idiot," muttered Lal, as she jabbed her thumb over at Skull, who sputtered and went on a rant.

You laughed at Skulls antics.

And it was this change of subject that melted away your worries, and introduced you to some new and pretty cool people. Though if only all of you had known what would occur in only a couple of weeks, then maybe some bonds could have stopped from forming.

* * *

**AN:**

I honestly have no idea where this came from; uh, do know it is no proofread, I have tried reading through it, but I always end up halfway through because I need to get to some other work I have. -_- So sorry for the crappiness of it, but hopefully you guys enjoy it! ^_^

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	75. It ends: SeventyFive

**Welcome Home – Coheed and Cambria**

It was so weird how those children seemed to be hanging on the every move and word of that weak freshman. Even the one that seemed aloof and had bitten almost everybody on campus to death seemed to be hanging on his whim, no matter how hard he tried to make it seem like he wasn't.

You snorted.

And you were suddenly being stared down by a baby with the darkest and most knowing onyx eyes. You stared straight on back at him, face emotionless, until you raised a nicely down eyebrow as if questioning the small child's motives. You saw him nod and turn away and you in turn did the same thing, except you walked away towards your next class.

_[You could have been all that I wanted_

_But you weren't honest]_

After that stare down with the baby, you started noticing how those freshman were appearing everywhere around you and how said baby was also appearing around your classes and even subbing for some lectures.

But you ignored it, like your mother had said, if you don't want to get involved, don't bother just ignore. Then again you had initiated and garnered the interest of Reborn and no matter how much you ignored him or didn't bother with him, there was no avoiding his plans. You just didn't know that, yet.

_[Now get in the ground]_

You were walking home and it was then that something interesting had happened. You noticed the brown haired, weak looking boy surrounded by people. You raised an eyebrow, not bothering to stop to check out what was happening, but instead continued onward. But not before leaving without a few words.

"You know those who bother the weak, end up being bothered themselves."

The trio of boys harassing the smaller boy turned to look for whoever said that and caught sight of you. The look you were giving them gave them the chills and they felt their stomachs drop when they noticed who exactly you were. They scampered off, slowly backing away from the brown haired boy before quickly running away.

You smiled at an accomplished job and continued onward, knowing you wouldn't receive a thanks for your small helping hand.

"Hey! Wait!" the brown haired boys voice called out to you, but you didn't stop you just turned your head and looked at him. Which gave him the ignition to run after you and stop by your side. "T-thank you."

"Don't bother thanking me, next time I won't bother understand?" you said, not even looking at him as you stopped at the road crossing. "People won't always be around to save you, you know." you turned to look at him, eyes looking bored and somewhat dead, "Learn to save yourself, or else you'll die out real soon."

And you continued on crossing the street, not looking back at the questioning expression that the brown haired boy gave you.

_[You choked off the surest of flavors]_

"Mother, Father, I'm home," even though it was useless to call out their names you still did. You still informed the dead and empty house that you were home. You didn't bother taking off your shoes, you just continued on inside towards your room.

"Hello (L. Name)-sama," said a small childlike voice when you opened the door to your room.

Your eyes widened slightly, but you kept at the doorway, knowing better than to venture on inside into your room.

"Hello, sorry to sound rude but what do you want?"

"Join Tsuna's family."

You looked at the young child, taking in his appearance. Hm, he looked familiar, but you couldn't place your finger on it.

"Father wouldn't appreciate me joining another family."

"Your Father isn't here and you know he's been dead for the past two months," spoke Reborn, sipping at the cup of tea he had prepared for himself. "And your mother's gone off into hiding and left you behind, your only option now is to either take the title of your father's or meld your family into Tsuna's, which will most likely cause them to be ensured a well life."

_[And if so here we stop_

_then never again,_

_Will you see this again in your life]_

You hummed and continued on to your room, sitting yourself right in front of the small baby hitman. You sighed and looked outside your window, the sky drawing you in, before you snapped your attention back to the small baby.

"You know in our family it is wrong for a woman to lead, even though my grandmother had done it in place of my failing grandfather, but it has been decided that I will take up the position of leader until we find a suitable candidate. Of course if that fails, I will consider your offer, Reborn-San, though I will need to speak of this with either the ninth or the soon-to-be tenth."

"So come by this address tomorrow so you can talk to the tenth," said Reborn, handing you a slip of paper, which you took. "Or perhaps you can come by tonight, just give me a call so I can tell Nana to set an extra plate."

"Okay, I think tonight will be better for me, seeing as tomorrow I have business to attend too."

Reborn smiled, though to you it looked more like a smirk.

"I'll see you tonight then (L. Name)-sama, have a good afternoon."

You hummed as the baby left your room via window and looked over the address.

"Tonight's going to be fun," you murmured as you stood up and left your room, crumpling up the note that Reborn gave you and letting it fall to the floor.

_[[And thus the moments with them began.]]_

* * *

_[-] _lyrics

_[[-]]_ not lyrics

* * *

**Author Note:**

We've reached the end of this collection and its been a real journey. I thank all my reviewers, my story alerters, my favoriters, and you ghost readers for keeping up with this and enjoying it. If it weren't for most of you I probably would have long forgotten about this and never have finished it, but its thanks to you guys that I did and hopefully the ending was as good as its beginning.

I'm really kinda sad to say this is ending, but on the other hand it gives me some time to work on my other projects (more likely start some new projects). And let me tell you this final chapter as me racking my brain for a KHR fic.

Well I won't draw this out any longer, I'll leave you guys be.

For the last time and final time for this story, I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
